Star Fox: Pelea de Lobos
by viry.villa3
Summary: Del último Fic, de StarFox: Controversial, les traigo ahora como un seguimiento… Ya que también tiene qué ver con el pasado de Viry, e incluso de Wolf. "Las cosas para éste par, se volverán un poco locas, un viaje más se tiene que hacer, se verán a unos viejos conocidos, del pasado de muchos de nuestros queridos personajes, entre otras cosillas y secretos de otros." Disfrútenlo...
1. Capítulo 1: Reencuentro Fortuito

**Capítulo 1**

**Reencuentro Fortuito.**

_Aclaración: Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión._

* * *

><p>Tanto Fox, como Slippy se han casado, ambas parejas están de luna de miel, así que el que se ha encargado del equipo ha sido Falco y compañía.<p>

Han pasado unos escasos meses desde que Viry y Wolf están saliendo, el General Pepper aceptó la relación de buena gana, aunque este postrado en cama ahora el viejo sabueso.

Viry Pepper, la joven humana, se encuentra haciendo una llamada con Charlie Black, el mismo conejo verde; que ha salido a dejar un encargo que le ordenó Falco.

―Ya nomás dejo esto y me largo de aquí – Decía el conejo verdoso con su típico tono de voz.

―Está bien, hombre. Solo regresa con cuidado. – Dijo la chica en un tono amable.

―Ya, ya… Cambio, y fuera…― Contestó el otro con su ronca voz.

La video - llamada se cortó al final de sus palabras, Viry sonrió diciéndose – Ese Charlie es todo un caso…―

―¿Uhm? Porque lo dices – Comenta el lobo acercándose a un costado suyo.―

― ¡Ah! ¡O´donnell! – Expresó la chica sorprendida – Este… ¡Estaba hablando sola, no hagas eso! ― Dijo avergonzada.

Wolf contestó mientras se encaminó hacia ella ―Yo qué… Tú eres la que se asustó sola.―

― ¡No…No importa! – Se puso de pie exasperada, y hasta sonrojada.

―¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! No exageres… –Reía el lobo por la reacción de la humana.

Viry desvió su mirada al ver que se acercó más, y dijo como niña chiquita ―…Lo siento…―

―No pidas disculpas, solo me hiciste reír. ― Dijo Wolf, ya parado frente a ella, notó que le miró, le tomó del hombro y pego su cabeza a la frente de la humana, causando que se inquietara.

―…Ah… Qu… Qué sucede…― Dijo Viry, sonrojada a más no poder.

―…Nada, sólo quiero estar así…― Pasó su mano al rostro de la chica que se quedó quieta.

De repente entró a la sala Lombardi, luciendo su atuendo de siempre y miró a la pareja muy acaramelada, soltó un suspiro de fastidio, para luego decir. ―Oigan, oigan…Consíganse una habitación… Santo Cielo, aquí venimos a trabajar. ― Dijo molesto.

Wolf se apartó del rostro de la humana, la cual exclamó ― ¡…Disculpa!― sonó con sorpresa y vergüenza la humana.

―Para de disculparte, Viry. ― Dijo sin sonar grosero ― Y tu Falco, bien puedes mirar a otro lado, estoy con mi novia. ― La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su costado, ella solo se sonrojó sin decir nada.

―Bla, bla, bla… ―Expresó el halcón, haciendo como si su mano hablase por él. ― Disculpa, pero tengo trabajo qué hacer. Ya te había llamado la atención, Wolf. Contrólate.―

El lobo iba a contestarle, pero sintió el tacto de la humana en su antebrazo, la cual dijo ―…Suficiente, déjalo O'donnell… Igual yo tengo trabajo, nos veremos en la hora de comer ¿te parece? ―

―Uhm… Pues ya qué…― Se inclinó a ella, y le dio un beso en la frente, causando que se pusiera roja nuevamente. ―Al rato nos vemos. ―

―Ya, vete ― Dijo el halcón con sus manos ocupadas en el teclado, y su vista a costado.

Wolf solo volteó a verle de mala gana, sin contestar ya nada, y salió del cuarto. A lo que Viry aprovechó para acercarse a su compañero y le preguntó ― ¿Ocurrió algo hoy? ―

― ¿Por qué preguntas? ―Cuestionó en su tono habitual sin sonar molesto con ella.

― ¿…Sí verdad? Para qué pregunto…― Desvió su mirada, a la vez que soltó un suspiro ―…Olvídalo ― Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia su asiento a unos tres metros del otro. Falco le miró de reojo, y puso ya un rostro afligido.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde: <strong>

―Bueno ¿Alguien sabe acerca de Fox o Slippy? ― Preguntó Falco, abriendo una botella de soda, en un color celeste y burbujeante.

―Tengo noticias de ambos, y se la están pasando bien, a pesar del clima, bueno eso por parte de Fox…― Miró su muñeca, en el reloj intercomunicador, donde presionó unos botones, y apareció una foto holográfica; donde está Fox y Krystal, en la playa parece ser, pero al cambiarla se nubló el cielo soleado y comenzaba a llover. ―Eso es lo único que les salió mal…―Sonrió Viry nerviosamente, y volvió a presionar los botones para quitar las fotos de la vista de todos.

―Entonces están bien. ―

―Claro… Bien felices ese par de enamorados… Slippy solo me mandó un correo, al igual que Fox, está muy bien, con su querida esposa, Amanda. ― Comentó la humana amenamente.

― ¡Ya llegué! ¿De qué me perdí? ―Decía Charlie, quien apenas se sentaba a lado de la chica, quitándole el lugar al halcón.

―¡O-oye! ―

―Acabo de llegar, tú ya tienes aquí todo el día. ― Contestó secamente el conejo verdoso.

―Charlie, Falco… Tranquilos… ― Miró específicamente al conejo diciéndole ― Apenas vas llegando y ya comienzas una pelea…―Soltó un suspiro pesaroso ― Qué harán si un día no estoy aquí…―

―¡Tch! ― Expresó Charlie, cruzándose de brazos y piernas ― Seguiremos peleando…― Dijo de una manera tan seria, que pareció verdad, sin notarse el sarcasmo.

―Exacto ―Contestó Falco, dándole la razón.

―Sí, eso sería lo más normal. ― Comentó más para sí la humana. ― ¿…Y tú, O'donnell…?

Wolf respondió con una sonrisa un tanto cínica ― Yo también me pondría a pelear ―

―Gracias, era la respuesta que esperaba…― Contestó la chica sonando un poco molesta.

―En tal caso, y dependiendo en qué tipo de circunstancias no estés un día aquí… ― Llevó su mano al rostro femenino y le acarició, dibujando una sonrisa más sincera y sonando con mucha determinación ― …Es obvio que iría a buscarte… Si ya lo hice una vez, lo volvería a hacer…― Viry abrió los ojos por completo, por la impresión y no evitó sonrojarse al tenerlo cerca, y más oírle decir aquellas palabras que sintió muy verdaderas.

―…Ah… G-gracias…. O'donnell…―

―Eso es lo que querías escuchar, y lo digo en serio…―

―Claro, confío en ti…― Dijo sonando feliz la chica.

―Se olvidan de nosotros. ―Comentó Charlie, poniéndose de pie ― Vamos a pedir, que tengo hambre, no me dieron ni siquiera agua. ―

―Ya, ya… ―Se puso de pie Viry, para ir junto al conejo, detrás le siguió Wolf y Falco.

Después de un rato, al ya haber terminado los deberes, se dispusieron a regresar a sus respectivos hogares, y como es costumbre; salen juntos, y en el camino cada quien iba hablando de sus cosas.

―Sí, sí… Eso ya lo sé…― Decía Viry, que hablaba con el lobo.

―A quién se le ocurre pedir una pizza de ese tamaño ― Comentaba Falco, quien charlaba con el conejo.

―Ya ves, a mí nadie me detiene…― Contestó con orgullo.

―…Y después, me vas decir que no te gusta…― Decía Wolf, contestando a algo que dijo la chica.

―Claro que me gusta, soy adicta al chocolate, solo que no lo consumo mucho…―

Iban a cruzar la calle, se escuchaba el ruido y el barullo de una típica ciudad, y más a la hora de salir del trabajo, había un ligero tráfico, y ni hablar del humor de la gente, pues pasaban muchas personas a esas horas.

Nadie notó nada inusual, era lo mismo de casi todos los días, pero; al pasar al otro lado de la dichosa calle, entre tanto gentío, una voz de entre muchas, se escuchó el fuerte gritar de alguien.

―¡Mujer…Mujer!― Es la voz de un barón.

Viry, hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando junto con los demás. Hasta que volvió a escuchar que gritaron:

―¡Hey, mujer! –

Viry pareció reconocer el timbre de voz, cosa que se le hizo raro; y volteó lentamente hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño mientras se decía:

―…Esa voz… ¡Espera! Sola hay alguien que me ha dicho… así… y…― Dijo, una vez que el sujeto se le paró enfrente; dejando pocos centímetros entre ellos. Wolf, Charlie y Falco voltearon a la vez extrañados.

―Te encontré, mujer…― Se acercó, dándole un abrazo de la nada, Viry se estremeció pues le causó mucha sorpresa. –¿Eeeh…?― Expresó la humana.

―¡¿Aaah?! ¡No puede ser…! ¡T-tú…!― Dijo atónito y molesto Falco.

Término de abrazar a la chica y dijo sonriendo cínicamente – Sí, soy yo… ¡Je! ― Regresó su atención a la inmóvil chica susurrándole ― Mentirosa. ― La chica con la cabeza baja dio un pequeño sobresalto. De nuevo encaró al halcón, y mostró su dentadura blanca, mientras decía –Por supuesto que lo soy. Wold Crimson.― Se apuntó a sí mismo con su pulgar. Viry no reaccionó aún del todo, hasta que de repente Wolf se aproximó con sigilo, la jalo hacía él y dijo viendo de muy mala gana al otro lobo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― Sonó con cierta confianza, como si le conociera, pero le veía molesto.

―Aaah… ― Expresó con sorpresa ―…Pero si es… ―Se acercó a él pareciendo muy prepotente ― …Wolf O'donnell, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, eh.―

―¡Tch! – Expresó; Wolf molesto aún, para luego decir con un tono de voz gruesa. – Vámonos…― Se dio la media vuelta junto con la chica, tomándola fuertemente de la mano, cosa que notó el otro lobo oscuro.

―Oh… ¿Son novios o algo así? – Dijo porque miro el cómo le trató, y aquel gesto de afecto.

Wolf se detuvo en seco y dijo en su típico tono ―Eso no te incumbe.―

―Aaah… ― Wold dibujó esa típica sonrisa con aire de descaro, abrió sus labios diciendo para molestar – Ya te contó que nos besamos.―

Esto le cayó a todos de sorpresa, en especial a Viry, recordó de golpe aquel suceso pasado, además de que fue el primer desconocido en hacerla sentir temor.

― ¿Eh?― Expresó Wolf, dándose la media vuelta en el acto y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

―Ah, ya veo que no se lo contaste, mujer. –Dijo sonando nada avergonzando, mientras veía a la chica, que se volteó de perfil.― Ella me beso, y si estoy en lo cierto fue tu primer beso, ¿verdad?― Dijo esto último viendo la reacción de ella.

Viry se puso roja de la vergüenza, o tal vez del coraje, y Falco irrumpió muy alterado ― ¡Mentiroso rufián, tú fuiste el que la beso en aquella ocasión!― Dio unos pasos un tanto amenazantes, hasta plantársele enfrente.

Wold respondió con sarcasmo. ―Aaah, ya me había olvidado de tu presencia. Veo que no te quedaste con ella…― Le sonrío de la misma manera burlona.

―Tu… desgraciado…― Dijo, Falco molestándose aún más.

Charlie notó que el tipo solo quería causar conflictos entre éstos dos, y se dirigió al lobo oscuro, deteniendo al halcón azul, se colocó frente a el susodicho viéndolo muy fríamente como acostumbra. –Más vale que te retires, o no querrás salir lastimado.― Sonó tan serio que realmente causaba temor.

―Uy… que miedo.― Dijo burlándose, hasta fingió un temblor, se inclinó a su izquierda para ver a Viry diciéndole –Nos veremos después, mujer.― Ella volteó enseguida, cruzaron miradas y éste le sonrió diferente.

―¿Qué estás esperando?― Amenazó el conejo preparando sus puños.

Levantó sus manos a los costados diciendo ―Ya, ya, ya me voy.― Se giró, dándoles la espalda y se alejó de ellos caminando tranquilamente, hasta casi perderse entre la multitud de gente que se encuentra en la calle.

― ¿Viry, estás bien? ― Dice Wolf tomándola de los hombros, mientras que los demás se acercan a ella haciendo un círculo uniforme.

―S-sí… es solo que me ha sorprendido… y… no sé… ¡Ah…! ¡Perdón! Perdóname, O'donnell, yo ya no recordaba eso… Han pasado años desde que lo vi por última vez.―

―… No te angusties por eso, entiendo la situación muy bien. No estoy molesto ―

―…G-gracias…―Dijo tranquila la chica, y miró los rostros de todos a su alrededor ― E-estoy bien, no se preocupen.― Sonrió de manera nerviosa.

―Uhm… si tú lo dices – Dijo Falco un poco inconforme.

―De todas maneras, qué se cree ese tipejo al abrazarte.― Dijo Charlie en un tono ronco y molesto.

―Eh… No lo sé… Ha de ser muy impulsivo… Ah… ― Sacudió su cabeza un poco diciendo seriamente ― Pero eso no importa… sino más bien ¿Cómo es que volvió a Corneria? Esa es mi principal duda.― Preguntó con una mano puesta en su mentón.

―Yo le avisaré a Fox, a ver si sabe algo al respecto. – Comentó Falco.

―Bien, pero igual no es importante. No deberíamos molestarle ahora que está ocupado con su mujer. –

―Pues sí, cierto… En todo caso, trataré de investigar. Bueno, vámonos. No quiero que regrese. ― Dijo el halcón, siguiendo su camino, le siguió el conejo que se veía más serio que de costumbre, traía sus dudas en la cabeza, pero tal parece que no las quiere exponer de momento.

La humana caminó y el lobo no se le separó de su lado, parece que le protegía, en aquel andar del trabajo a su casa, ella comentó al separarse poco del otro par. ―O'donnell… Necesito decirte algo. ―

―¿Uhm? ¿Qué sucede? ― Respondió a manera de pregunta, sonando interesado y le puso atención mirándola de reojo.

―Ah… Dime… Él te conoce, ¿cierto? Ya que te habló de lo más normal.― Preguntó Viry, esperando a que el lobo le aclare la duda.

―…― Guardo silenció unos segundos, como si pensara las palabras de la mejor manera posible, no demoró en contestar, sonando honesto ― Sí, pero eso fue cuando estaba con Andross. Ya tiene mucho eso, realmente no quiero recordarlo. De tan solo hacerlo se me revuelve el estómago de puro coraje. ―

―Ah… ¿Y eso?― Cuestionó la chica con interés, y hasta un poco intranquila.

―Ugh ―Expresó con pesar ― Bien… Tuve unos pleitos con él y su estúpido equipo, en algunas ocasiones, le compraba armamento, no podía abastecer todo yo solo, después de todo también fui un criminal, ya conoces la historia. Hubo diferencias, además de otras cosas. Después hablamos de eso, ahora solo quiero regresar a casa.―

―En realidad no conozco mucho acerca de ti… y tu pasado… ― Dijo Viry agachando la mirada, y nerviosa respondió ―B-bien… Lo siento… es solo que; me entro la curiosidad.―

Wolf le tomó de la cabeza y dijo sonriendo ligeramente – No te disculpes, no estoy enojado si es lo que piensas. –

―Ah… Como digas― Sonrió para que el otro se tranquilizara.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, Wolf la condujo hasta ese dichoso apartamento el cual ya conocemos, pero el lobo no vive con ella, sino aparte, del otro lado de la calle en otro edificio especial del ejército Corneriano, donde vive de momento también el conejo Black.

―Gracias, por acompañarme…― Dijo ella, agachando la vista, y teniéndolo más cerca que de costumbre, el lobo gris se acercó para tomarle delicadamente del mentón y elevar esa cara humana, le miró con su ojo visible color violeta.

―Ha sido un placer. ―Respondió con una sonrisa, y sonó un tanto coqueto.

La humana se puso roja, y claro que nerviosa, dio unos pasos para separarse del toque de él pegándose a la puerta de metal, y sonrió agachando la mirada. ―…Nos vemos… Mañana…―

Wolf un poco desconcertado, exhaló un suspiro corto y contestó de manera apagada ―…Claro. Te llamo más tarde. ―

Viry, colocó su dedo índice en la cerradura táctil, y deprisa entró dejando al lobo afuera que con calma se retiró.

La chica se quedó parada del otro lado de la puerta, y tirándose hasta el piso se dijo ―Gah…Tonta…― Sonando molesta, y decepcionada. Recordó la única y última vez que se habían besado, que aquella vez, cuando se descubrió a sí misma, dejando de lado su disfraz de chico. Desde entonces le da mucha vergüenza que se le acerqué con la intención de robarle un beso, y lo ha intentado, pero incluso estando a solas no logra poder otorgarle uno. ― ¿Qué me está pasando…? ¡Es mi novio, debería poder ser más sencillo! ¡Por qué resulta ser así! ― Decía a gritos, haciendo más un monólogo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

En un sitio poco conocido de Corneria, tal vez algún barrió bajo, de esos que no se conocen del todo y que muy probablemente ni el más conocer del planeta lo sabría.

―¡Ah! Así que has vuelto. ― Dijo una voz gruesa, y muy madura de un sabueso negro, sentado en una silla de ruedas, parece estar paralítico.

―Por supuesto, cómo no iba a hacerlo y más si se me devuelve el favor. ― Comentó el lobo oscuro, a cada paso que daba hacia una especie de barra de bebidas alcohólicas, en donde el sabueso está del otro extremo. ―Claro, claro. Devuelta a las andadas ¿eh? ―

Wold contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro ―Tal vez…― Apoyó sus codos sobre aquella superficie plana de color gris ―…Depende de la recompensa. ―

―Pues, bueno… Tus caprichosos clientes demandan tus servicios cuando se les place…― Se inclinó y de una puerta de metal, sacó una especie de maletín―…así que; aquí tienes una parte de la paga… Es poco, y ya me tome la libertad de tomar mis honorarios. ― Colocó aquel maletín de extraña procedencia, y lo colocó sobre la barra, y la abrió para mostrarle una módica cantidad de dinero, en especial billetes.

―Eso nunca se te olvida, eh. ― Dijo el lobo, viendo el dinero, y luego cerró dicho maletín.

―Seré viejo, pero no tanto como para olvidar que debo comer. ― Mencionó aquel canino.

Wold, tomó el maletín en una mano, diciendo ―Es una lástima; que el ejército corneriano te haya dado por muerto. ―

―Por lo menos mi familia tiene suficiente de dónde vivir, y así estoy mejor, solo. Ya lo entenderás, bueno… Si es que te casas, y tienes hijos. ― Dijo el hombre, yendo a un rincón, haciendo un extraño ruido de motor por esa silla de ruedas, que se movía sin la necesidad de usar las manos, de ese espació oscuro, sacó una especie de Tablet, mucho más delgado y fino, que irradiaba un color azul, mientras decía ― Y… hablando de eso ¿ya tienes a la chica de tus sueños? ―

―…Ah… Solo la he visto en sueños, mi buen hombre. Por ahí a de andar. ― Dijo, sonando un poco melancólico, incluso sonando romántico.

―Pues bueno, algo es algo. ― Le dio unas cosas, además del dinero ― Aquí tienes, puedes irte. ―

―Gracias, Don Gonzalo. ―

―De nada, Wold. ― Contestó el sabueso, con una ligera sonrisa.

Salió aquel lobo oscuro; con una sonrisa placentera en el rostro y revisó lo que llevaba en el extraño paquete que le entregó al final, el sabueso Gonzalo. Lo abrió hasta llegar a su vehículo, que en realidad es una especie de motocicleta. Luego esa sonrisa se borró, puso una mueca y diciendo ―…Ya me lo esperaba…― Soltó un suspiro, aquel maletín y caja, la echó en un costado del vehículo, y subió para retirarse.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente:<strong>

Viry salió de su casa, y para da un en la entrada, con la mirada de sorpresa ―… Charlie…―Dijo ella, viendo que el conejo verde se acercó a su costado y le paso el brazo por el cuello y sonriendo le respondió ― ¡Buenos días! Qué onda con esa cara, esperabas al lobo ¿verdad? ―

―…Eh… Para serte sincera sí…― Respondió, quejándose un poco al sentir el peso del conejo.

―Pues; por eso me le adelante. ― Caminó arrastrándola también, sin haberle dejado de abrazar, mientras platicó ―…No te preocupes que nos lo encontraremos por el camino… Además hay algo que quiero discutir contigo. ―

― ¿Uhm? ¿De qué se trata? ― Preguntó con extrañez.

―...―El conejo se puso serio, se detuvo un momento, y la soltó diciendo ―…Es por lo del tipo de ayer. ―

― Debí suponerlo ―Dijo la chica sin sorprenderse tanto ―… Él no es nada, tenlo por seguro, solo lo vi esa vez en que Falco y yo lo… atrapamos, si se puede decir así… Y…―

― ¡…Suficiente…! ― Exclamó el conejo con una mano alzada al aire, la cual hizo callar a la humana tomándola desprevenida, causó que diera un paso atrás. Charlie se aproximó a ella, acorralándola, y le dijo frente a frente ―…No necesito tanta palabrería tuya, confío en ti, pero; no en los demás― Sonó ya más sereno. ― Es solo que ese tipejo no me dio buena espina. ―

―…N-no deberías preocuparte tanto, no creo volver a topármelo. ― Dijo tímidamente, la chica humana, y dibujo una sonrisita en su rostro.

―Eso espero. Desde que lo vi le noté sus intenciones. Solo ten cuidado. ― Advirtió él.

Viry abrió sus ojos de sobremanera diciendo ―Entendido. ― Sonó como una soldado.

―Así me gusta― Dijo enderezándose de nuevo y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Continuaron su camino y en el trayecto, finalmente se toparon con Falco y Wolf.

La humana sonrió al ver al lobo, se dirigió con prisa a él. Charlie, la vio al pasar de su lado, algo pasó por su mente.

―Buenos días, Viry ― Dijo Falco contento, ella le regresó el saludo con una sonrisa hasta detenerse frente a quien llama su novio.

―Con razón te fuiste antes eh, Charlie ―Comentó el lobo tomando con sus manos, de los hombros a la humana.

Charlie, sonrió revelando que era culpable, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, lo demostró encogiéndose en hombros, hasta unirse con ellos.

―Esto puede ser un problema… Nunca la dejan sola o qué…― Se dijo el lobo oscuro, mientras les observaba de lejos. ―¡Ay mujer…! ¡Cómo te gusta causarme molestias! ― Volvió a tomar su casco color carmín, en donde traía dibujado una llamarada de fuego, en tonos negro y gris, volvió a conducir, pasando por otro carril; al lado contrario en donde aquellos se dirigían.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la base principal de la ciudad de Corneria, los barones, ya se habían ido a sus respectivos puestos. Mientras tanto, en los vestidores Viry terminaba de tomar un cinturón; que solo usa para el lugar, el cual tiene más de un estuche, y es claro que tiene un <em>blaster<em> a su costado. Al terminar decidió cerrar su casillero, y en eso alguien se detuvo tras ella, en realidad dos personajes femeninos, volteó al sentirles y abrió los ojos con sorpresa y esbozó una sonrisa diciendo ― Fay, Miyu… ¡¿Cuándo volvieron?! ― Sonó muy contenta a la vez que sorprendida.

―¡Vi-ry! ―Exclamó con los brazos abiertos; la muy enérgica de Fay.

― Wah… ―Expresó la humana al sentir el apretón del abrazo, mientras veía a Miyu por encima del hombro de la chica canina. ―… H-hey… ¿Cómo han estado? ―

La lince se acercó con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro, y contestó mientras aún Fay ahogaba a la humana con su abrazo. ―Pues muy bien, nada del otro mundo. Volvimos esta…― Tomó a la enérgica _collie_ de las ropas del cuello, por detrás; y como si nada la hizo a un lado, mientras seguía hablando ―...está mañana… ― Miró a Fay, reprendiéndole ―Deberías calmarte, la vas a matar un día de estos. ―

―…Pero, Miyu… ― Musitó la blanca perrita, jugando con sus dedos ― …Ya teníamos mucho sin venir por acá. ― Miró a la humana con una sonrisa ― ¡Eje, je, je! Disculpa mi entusiasmo, amiga. ―

―No te apures…― Se acercó en medio de ambas, y abrió lo más que dieron sus delgados brazos y dio un paso al frente diciendo ―…Yo también las extrañé. ―

―Awww…―Expresaron al unísono el par.

Viry rompió el abrazo grupal, y dijo sonriente ―Las invito a comer ―

―Claro, Viry… Siempre y cuando tú pagues…―Dijo Fay sonriendo dulcemente, sin sonar que lo dijera en broma.

―Por supuesto. No iba a dejar que pagaran ustedes…―Dio unos pasos, mientras la otras dos jóvenes le siguieron; para salir del cuarto. ―Las veré en unas horas, tengo que terminar un trabajo pendiente. ―

―Está bien, nosotras estaremos de momento con Peppy. ―

―Bueno, las veo en el comedor, y de ahí nos vamos a otro sitio. De hecho, acaban de abrir un nuevo restaurante de comida especial de Papetoon, he escuchado buenas críticas del lugar. ―

―Interesante recomendación, Viry. ―Comentó Miyu con interés ― Tengo mucho que no voy a ese planeta. ―

―No estaría mal probar la comida de ahí. ― Dijo Fay, imaginando el sabor.

―Perfecto, las veo más tarde. Me tengo que retirar. ― Dijo ya caminando por el pasillo.

―¡Nos vemos! ― Gritó Miyu, antes de perderla de vista.

―Vaya… Sigue igual. ―

―Sí. ― Contestó la lince.

―Aún me acuerdo cuando se vistió de chico… Awww… Se veía tan mona―Comentó Fay, al punto de sonrojarse de la emoción.

―Gah… Fay, cálmate ¿quieres? ― Comentó Miyu, con una cara un poco avergonzada por el comportamiento de su compañera.

―No puedo evitarlo. ― Comenzó el andar ― Realmente era lindo y tierno ― Miyu le alcanzó para colocarse a su lado.

―…Sí, no lo voy a negar. Pero ahora está saliendo con ese Wolf O'donnell… ―

―Ah, cierto. Me preguntó cómo le estará yendo. ―

―A como se ve, me parece que bien. ― Contestó la lince, muy segura de ello.

―Pues bueno, vamos a ver a Peppy. ― Tomó del hombro a su amiga, caminando con prisa.

* * *

><p>En su caminar, entusiasmada, Viry se topó con una persona que le salió de la nada, antes de que pudiese esquivarlo, chocó levemente contra el bulto masculino, y al mismo tiempo alzó su vista disculpándose ― Perdón…―<p>

―…Je…― La sonrisa de ese ente desconocido, sobresalía más que ninguna, esa dentadura blanca, y ese pelaje entre oscuro y claro ―…Mujer… ― Los ojos del lobo, de un azul brillante como una piedra preciosa; que la llamó a su manera, la vieron solo a ella. Viry no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento correrle por todo su cuerpo, y eso le trajo el recuerdo de aquella ocasión desafortunada, por inercia dio unos pasos atrás lentamente, mientras aquel sujeto, dio uno diciéndole ―…Estoy esperando a que me sorprendas. Vamos ¿…Qué te sucede? ―

―¿P-por qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí…? ― Musitó un poco aturdida, con mucha impresión, y se detuvo.

El enorme lobo, se acomodó en la pared, y se cruzó de brazos, respondiendo la pregunta ―Solo vine a reportarme. Después de todo soy un ex convicto. ― Contestó de lo más tranquilo, cosa que causó una ligera sospecha por parte de la humana.

―Eso lo puedes hacer en cualquier otro distrito. ― Comentó Viry, sonando ya un poco calmada, pero sin bajar la guardia.

―No necesariamente, pero ahorita estoy aquí, y aquí es donde debo venir. Además hoy me quitan el chip rastreador. ― Se irguió de nuevo y dio unos pasos; al mismo tiempo metió sus manos a los bolsillos y le miró de manera intimidante, diciendo ― Eres una mentirosa, mujer. ―

― ¿Cómo dices? ― Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

―Dijiste que no me recordarías, pero es claro que deje marca en tu vida. ― Se inclinó hacia ella, hasta casi llegarle al rostro, obviamente Viry se hizo para atrás, pero antes de que lo hiciera más, el lobo con una velocidad sorprendente, le tomó de las muñecas, jalándola a él, su intención era más que obvia, planea besarla una vez más. Pero, algo sucedió en ese inter, Viry reaccionó de prisa, y le tomó de muñeca con ambas manos apretándole fuertemente, y de repente en un dos por tres, le dio la espalda y lo jaló violentamente para aplicarle una ataque de defensa, de cierto modo le torció el brazo, y así el lobo se sorprendió mucho; al sentir que había caído fuertemente al piso, viendo el techo griseado.

―No soy la misma de aquel entonces… Crimson. ― Escuchó la voz de la chica, y movió un poco su cabeza hacia arriba, para verla parada con las manos en la cadera, aun así esbozó una sonrisa cínica en su cara al verla molesta.

―…Tienes razón. ― Se incorporó rápidamente, y se le puso enfrente, limpiándose las ropas, dijo ―Será mejor que me vaya. Espero verte pronto. ―

―Espero que no. ― Dijo la humana dándose la media vuelta, y aquel sujeto caminó en sentido contrario a ella.

El lobo oscuro se iba alejando, y en su caminar no pudo evitar sonreír, pero esta vez de manera oscura. ― Verás que sí, Mujer. ―

* * *

><p>―¡¿Qué?! ―Exclamó con sorpresa Falco. ― ¡¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué?! ― Soltó aquellas interrogantes, casi histérico.<p>

―Pues… solo apareció, diciéndome que andaba por aquí de visita, es algo que tiene que hacer, por el simple hecho de ser un ex convicto. ―

― ¿No te hizo nada? ― Preguntó Wolf, con preocupación.

―Ah… N-no, para nada. ― Sonrió ― Me encargué personalmente de él ― Añadió, con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

―Lo pusiste en su lugar, ¿eh? ― Dijo Charlie, al estar a un costado de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

―Le deje claro; que no soy la misma chica novata, de aquel entonces. ―

―Me parece perfecto. ― Dijo Wolf, acariciándole su castaña cabellera.

―¡Je, je! Lo dicen como si hubiese ganado un premio. ― Dijo quitándose de encima la mano masculina del lobo. ― En fin, vuelvan al trabajo hombres. ―

―Sí. ―Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, y antes de que Wolf y Charlie dejasen la habitación, la humana gritó ― ¡Esperen! Antes de que lo olvide, los veré después de comer. Invite a Fay y Miyu a comer en el nuevo restaurante. Lo digo, para que luego no me anden buscando. ―

― ¿Y a qué horas pensabas decírmelo, eh? ― Dijo Wolf fingiendo cierto tono de enojo.

―Ah…― Expresó Viry poniéndose nerviosa, no se dio cuenta de que aquel; solo jugaba con ella. ―…Este… Lo siento. Aparecieron mientras terminaba de arreglarme, pensé que ya las habían visto. ―

―¡Je, je! Está bien. ―Sonrió el lobo gris ― Veo que no distingues cuando finjo. ―

―¿Eh? ―Expresó la chica

―Nada. Solo vete con cuidado y te veré más tarde. ―Le dio la espalda para caminar hacia la compuerta.

―Ya, gracias. ―

* * *

><p><strong>Más Tarde: <strong>

―¡Viiiiry! ¡Por aquí! ― Gritó con emoción Fay, con las manos alzadas y sacudiéndolas rápidamente, al ver a su amiga acercarse.

―¿Listas, chicas? ― Preguntó la humana, al llegar hasta ellas.

―Por supuesto ― Contestó la enérgica _collie_.

―Vámonos ya, que tengo hambre ―

―Eje, je! Sonaste como a Charlie. ―Hizo el comentario Viry, soltando unas risitas.

―Oye, no me compares con él. ―

―Pero tiene razón. ¡Ja, ja! Se me hace que harías pareja con él, Miyu querida. ―

―¡Qué! No empieces a jugar a la casamentera, ni le hablo siquiera. ― Se cruzó de brazos mostrando un ligero sonrojo.

―Ya, ya… Cálmate ―

* * *

><p>A los pocos minutos, salieron las chicas, hablando de sus acontecimientos vividos en unas misiones que tuvieron juntas, el plan de cada una les llevó más tiempo de lo planeado, y estaban realmente a gusto el estar a lo que ellas llamarían su hogar. En aquel momento de charla, un momento de relajación, ninguna se percató de que eran perseguidas por cierta persona, que las vigilaba muy detenidamente.<p>

Aquel sujeto, aprovechó la oportunidad que se le presentó, y sin cuidado, se le ocurrió pasar a la acera de peatones, y las personas que iban en ella, comenzaron a gritar, y exclamar. El trio de chicas, volteó confundida por el escándalo, y en eso el sujeto en aquella motocicleta dio un _drift_, rechinando ruidosamente las enormes llantas, ocasionando que Miyu y Fay quedaran lejos de la humana, que prácticamente acorraló como si de una presa se tratase.

―Lo que digo lo cumplo, mujer ― Escuchó las palabras de aquel sujeto sobre la motocicleta, y supo quién era. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera, y antes de que pudiese siquiera ponerse en posición de ataque, él extendió la mano para tomarla por la fuerza del ante brazo, con una agilidad realmente impresionante, la haló hacia él, causando que la chica soltara una exclamación, y notó que su intención no era detenerse, a fuerza se tuvo que aferrar a la cintura de él, pues de inmediato, arrancó y a mucha velocidad, pasando autos, a los peatones, edificios, sólo para alejarla de lo más que pudiese de la civilización.

―¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ― Gritó molesta la chica, con los ojos cerrados por la ráfaga de viento que se hace cuando vas a muy alta velocidad, su cabello castaño revoloteaba.

―¡Ja, ja, ja! Por el momento, solo planeo conducir. ― Dijo con una sonrisa gustosa, que la chica evidentemente no veía.

―Ugh…― Expresó ella, moviendo la cabeza a un costado. Su comunicador comenzó a sonar, esto alarmó de cierto modo al lobo, que sin previo aviso, frenó causando que la chica se escamara y lo tomara con ambos brazos, con fuerza, así Wold; logró que ella no contestara aún. ―En serio, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Planeas matarnos o qué? ― Dijo muy molesta, el lobo la ignoró de momento; y antes de que ella alejara su brazo derecho, éste la tomó bruscamente y le arrancó lo que parece ser su comunicador, como una especie de brazalete. ― ¡Oye! ― Se volteó y aprovechó para taparle la boca con una mano, además de que con la otra le quitó el auricular, y se volvió, acomodándose en su asiento, y arrancó sin decir nada.

―¿Qué sucede, Fay? ― Preguntó la lince, con impaciencia y preocupación en su voz.

―No contesta… Hasta aparece interferencia… ― Dijo la albina canina. ―Ay, esto no es bueno… No sabes ni quién era, debemos decírselo a Wolf. ―

―No hay otra opción…― Dijo resignada Miyu.

Fay comenzó a presionar unos botones, y enseguida se escuchó la voz gruesa del lobo gris, la mujer se puso nerviosa y tomó un respiro para decir ―… Soy Fay… Amm… Tengo que decirte algo importante, pero no te alarmes ¿de acuerdo? ― Advirtió sonando tranquila, la _collie_, pero esto solo intrigó a O'donnell, el cual preguntó ― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya se aburrieron o qué? Por cierto, díganle a Viry que la esperaré en su apartamento. ―

―Ah… De hecho…― Sonó ya en un tono de como no queriendo ―…Viry… no está. ―

― ¿Cómo dices? ― Dijo, perplejo el lobo, como si no hubiese escuchado

―Ah… es que… ―Balbuceó Fay, cosa que desespero a Miyu, la cual exclamó. ―¡Gah! ¡Dame eso! ― Se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina. ― Wolf, soy Miyu, lo que sucede es que un tipo apareció, no sabemos ni quién es, ni nada, pero se llevó a Viry. ―

―¡QUÉ! ― Gritó fuertemente sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos, se puede decir que solo uno ya que el otro está tapado por ese extraño visor. ― Pero… ¿Cómo era? Denme algo con lo que pueda identificarlo, deprisa ―

―Ah… Se veía alto, fornido… Traía un traje en color rojo, el casco era igual; con una llama dibujada a un costado, me pareció verla… No sé… Iba en una moto de ese estilo _Tomahawk_― Informó lo que pudo la lince.

―Bien, con eso es suficiente. Gracias, veré si puedo localizarla, no debe estar lejos. Y ya tengo en mente al principal sospechoso. ― Dijo aquello último entrecerrando su ojo color violeta y deprisa terminó la llamada, se giró rápidamente, en busca del otro par. Normalmente le hablaría a Fox, claro si estuviese cerca, pues sabe que siempre le sacaba de algún apuro, pero ahora no está disponible.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

La chica no tuvo otra opción; más que gritar. ― ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado, Crimson?! ―

― ¡Ya te lo dije…! ¡Pero de igual modo, ahora estarás a mi total disposición! ― Dijo muy tranquilamente.

― ¡Estás loco, voy a soltarme si no te detienes por las buenas! ―

―Aaaah…―Expresó ante la amenaza expuesta y aceleró, está vez al máximo de la capacidad de aquella moto.

―¡Aaaaaah! ¡Eres un demente! ―Gritó la chica, con los ojos bien cerrados, aquella disque amenaza se la llevó el aire, pues resignada y molesta, siguió tomada del cuerpo masculino del lobo oscuro.

Se alejaron de la ciudad, hasta que llegó a su destino, apenas y se detuvo, bajó Viry de inmediato, corriendo a donde pudiese para alejarse de él. ― ¡Ah! ¿A dónde, eh? ― La pescó desde atrás, colocando sus manos debajo de las axilas, y la cargó hasta casi su altura. ―Sigues igual de flaca ― Comentó lo obvio.

―¡Suéltame, suéltame! ― Demandó la chica, pataleando como niña pequeña.

― ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eres graciosa. Sólo quiero hablar contigo, actúa más madura, y no trates de huir. ―

Viry con el ceño fruncido, casi infla sus cachetes de lo enfadada que se encuentra. De mala gana, aceptó la condición del lobo, y éste le bajó lentamente hasta el suelo; la chica se cruzó de brazos y le miró penetrantemente diciendo ―Anda, que no tengo todo el día. ―

Wold se acercó poco a ella, y le dijo mientras le sonreía de una manera más… cálida… ―…Te has de preguntar por qué hice tanto show… Pues para que lo sepas ―Llevó su mano cubierta por un guante negro, hasta el delgado mentón femenino, y la otra hacia atrás de su espalda, diciéndole ―…Todo ha sido para llamar tu atención…― Viry soltó su ceño, perpleja de momento y confundida expresó un simple ― ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Volvió a sonreír, aquella misma sonrisa cínica y fría, que ella notó completamente, algo sucedió en ese instante, solo unos segundos bastaron, la chica abrió sus ojos por completo, y el sonido ahogante y raro de una jeringa especial le fue inyectado a un costado de su cuello. Su cuerpo comenzó a adormecerse, miró a los ojos azules del lobo oscuro y a duras penas movió sus manos al pecho de su raptor, una la alzó hasta tomarle del cuello de sus ropas de cuero, y le dijo ya muy débil ―…De- desgraciado…― Su cabeza cayó al pectoral del barón, el cual ya con un rostro más serio, la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a una especie de garaje.

Se cerró la compuerta, y a los pocos minutos salió ya en una pequeña nave de caza color negro, parecía un poco ostentosa y pesada, pero maniobraba bien.

Continuó así hasta llegar a un lugar más, donde otra nave más acomedida, no tan grande como la susodicha _Great Fox, _pero era una, la cual podían estar varios pasajeros.

El lobo dejó la otra de caza estacionada, para inmediatamente sacar a la inconsciente humana, la cual tomó como una damisela en apuros, y se encaminó por un pasillo, la luz era tenue, pero suficiente para ver dónde pisabas. Se detuvo viendo a todas partes y gritó ―¡Hey, ya estoy aquí! ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?! ―

Se escuchó un sonido metálico, y pesado caer al suelo, causando que el lobo voltease a esa dirección, unos pasos se escucharon y puso una cara de fastidio al ver al otro sujeto, que parecía estar un poco sucio de momento ― Hasta que apareces, Algy. ― Se encaminó a él, pasándolo de largo ―…Ya nos tenemos que ir. ―

― ¿Tan pronto? ― Comentó sin mucho ánimo.

―Sí, ya deben estarla buscando, y entre más pronto nos vayamos de aquí, mejor. ― Informó.

―Pues entra de una vez, ya tengo todo el sistema funcionando, sólo pon las coordenadas. ― Dijo caminando hacia él, para seguirle, y entrar juntos a la dichosa nave – crucero.

Entraron, automáticamente las luces se encendieron, y el mono deslizó su vista a la joven que traía cargando el lobo, entonces comentó ― Así que es ella. ―

―Sí. Iré a ponerla en la habitación especial. ― Guiñó un ojo, Algy giró sus ojos como de fastidio y se dirigió al puerto de mando, donde comenzó a presionar botones digitales.

Del otro lado del sitio, el lobo sentó a la humana, en una habitación pequeña, pero parecía más una celda, de su cinturón sacó unas esposas de láser, y se las colocó en ambas muñecas, y hasta en los tobillos. Terminó y se puso de pie, desde su altura observó el rostro dormido de la joven, y colocó una mueca ― Tch… Es realmente una lástima…―Se dio la media vuelta, y enseguida se encontró con un pequeño tablero; que presionó para que aparecieran más barras de luz, electrificadas por si acaso.

_…Fin del capítulo 1… _

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Bueno, aquí me traen xD Espero y sea de su agrado, y pues sigo utilizando a mi querida _OC_ para escribir estas historias locas, pero bueno… Realmente no tengo mucho qué decir, solo que quisiera escribir más rápido para terminarlo D: No me quiero tardar, y pues cosa rara, cuando me meto a un fic de Starfox, no batallo mucho, en ocasiones sí, obvio xD Pero, me gusta imaginar muchas cosas como las que acaban de leer. En fin, gracias por pasar, se lo dedico a mi hijo xD mi buen amigo **Ray Wolf Aran**. Esperen a ver lo demás, hay sorpresas por ahí x3 Y lo digo por cierta personita… ¡ji, ji, ji! Hablo de ti **Datsu** xD Bueno ¡Saludos y bendiciones! Y… por supuesto, Feliz Año nuevo, ya sé, no tengo vida social, quise escribir esto y lo hice.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Ser hombre de nuevo?

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Ser hombre de nuevo?**

* * *

><p>Viry abrió sus párpados, le pesaban como si los tuviera pegados, se sentía aturdida, y era obvio que hasta mareada... Hizo el mero intento de moverse un poco, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que le era difícil, abrió más los ojos, notando que veía un poco borroso; y además el estado en que se encontraba. Inmóvil de pies y manos, se espantó, comenzó a gritar al recordar qué le había sucedido ― ¡Heeey! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Sé que estás ahí, Crimson! ¡Tch!...No te saldrás con la tuya.―<p>

― Oh vaya... ― Expresó Algy ― Wold, la chica ya despertó; y es muy ruidosa. ― Informó el mono, viendo la cámara de seguridad de dicho cuartucho, mientras estaba sentado en su silla muy cómodo.

El lobo asentó con la cabeza ― Pues qué se le va a hacer... ― Dijo, poniéndose en pie de su costoso asiento de piel ennegrecida.

Fue hasta donde la chica, la cual escuchó los pasos del lobo. ―…Deja esta broma de mal gusto... Sácame ya de aquí, o verás cómo te... ―

El lobo se detuvo antes de llegar a la celda; y sonrió con tal descaro diciendo ― ¿…O qué? No estás en una posición muy cómoda que digamos; para negociar en estos momentos. ¿Qué me puedes hacer tu, eh? ― Le incitó de cierta manera, causando que se sobresaltara por su insolencia, a lo cual ella le miró enfadada. ―Esa mirada me agrada, mujer ― Comentó a manera de fastidiarle aún más.

―Grr... Maldito... ― Gruñó entre dientes.

―Vaya, vaya... Cuidado con esa boquita que tienes, yo que te hacia ver como una linda y tierna señorita. Veo que eres más de lo que aparentas, así me agradas más ―

― ¡Bah! ¡Cierra la boca! ― Exclamó con disgusto, y en seguida trató de ponerse de pie como pudo, Wold notó la intención de la chica, soltó un ― ¡Oye...No! ― Sonando alarmado.

Viry al lograr incorporarse, se lanzó; iba contra esos barrotes luminosos, el lobo los desactivo deprisa, antes de que se hiciera daño, pero por el fuerte impulso que aplicó la chica al aventarse, se impactó contra el corpulento de Wold.

El sonido seco y audible se oyó, sin llegar a los oídos del otro pasajero. Wold quedó en el piso, sobre él la tenía a ella que apenas se erguía de nuevo, y se apoyó con sus rodillas, mostrando una mirada muy furiosa. ―…Eres un... ― Le propinó un cabezazo; justo debajo de su quijada, lo cual el lobo pudo opacar gracias a que atravesó sus manos, y detuvo la cabeza de la chica que gritaba y se remolineaba ― ¡Déjame, déjame! ―

― ¡Tranquilízate entonces! …O te volveré a inyectar, así sirve que no molestas durante el viaje. ― Dijo en tonó fastidiado.

La chica escuchó, expresó un ligero ―Ah... ― Se detuvo, Wold sintió que era seguro dejarle, y ella alzó su vista diciendo ― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―

―Buena pregunta, bien pudiste comenzar por ahí. ― Dijo en su típico tono.

―¡Gaaah! ¡Ve directo al grano...! ― Demandó con hostilidad la joven.

―Oye, oye… Dije que te tranquilizaras. Primero… deberías dejar que me ponga de pie ¿o estás muy a gusto así? Porque me resulta más fácil tomar la iniciativa; estando tu atada…―

―¡Ja! ― Expresó Viry con incredulidad, luego se acomodó un poco más, y sin despegar sus rodillas del piso, alzó su torso y le dijo lanzándole una mirada muy retadora al lobo, dijo ― Anda… Inténtalo… Es lo que querías desde un principio, ¿no? ―

Wold, se asombró, sonrió muy gustoso diciendo ― ¿Estás segura? ― Le miró con picardía.

La humana se inclinó a él, hasta casi llegar a su cara, y le volvió a repetir ― ¿Qué esperas? ― Sonó muy, pero muy seria.

El lobo decidido, le tomó del hombro, y llevó la otra mano a su rostro, chocando levemente sus frentes, la chica no dejó de verle de manera intimidante, mientras que aquél otro hacía lo mismo, soltó una sonrisa ― ¡Mph! Es una lástima… Pero no me meto con mi mercancía…― La soltó como si no fuera nada, arrojándola a un lado.

La chica le miró confusa y preguntó ― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué me llamas mercancía? ―

El lobo terminó por ponerse de pie, y se sacudió un poco, mientras le veía con una ceja arqueada; y claro sin faltar su blanca sonrisa ―…Eso es lo que eres en esta nave. ― Viry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ―…Que no se te olvide que soy un mercader, mujer…―Enfatizó aquella palabra con cierto cinismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras, Ciudad de Corneria:<strong>

―De verdad lo sentimos, Falco… No fue nuestra intención…― Comentaba Fay, a manera de disculpa, y sonando con culpa. Ya en el cuartel principal, Lombardi sorprendido por lo que sus oídos oyeron de la boca de ambas chicas, y teniendo en cuenta a aquel lobo llamado Crimson, se molestó mucho.

Charlie, permanece recargado en una pared, se le notó muy sereno, para ser un momento crítico y preocupante.

―Tranquilas… ― Dijo Wolf, acercándose al par de jóvenes, que se sentían un poco responsables. ―…Ya hemos tomado cartas en el asunto para poder ubicarla… Pero no ha habido ningún reporte algún tipo… Si ese tipo trabaja en los barrios bajos, es probable que ya…― Guardo silencio, arrugando su ceño, con ganas de no decir lo último de su frase, que todos esperaban expectantes ―…se haya ido de Corneria. ―

― ¡De qué hablas! ―Gritó Falco molesto.

Wolf se impresionó por su actitud, y respondió casi seguro ―…Es lo más probable. Hasta yo tengo conocimiento de cómo salir sin ser detectado, los sistemas de seguridad por más perfectos que sean, siempre tienden a tener un defecto. Y ese tipo sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta. ―

―Hablas como si le conocieras… Y apuesto a que así es… Pues le hablaste muy amistoso cuando lo vimos…― Mencionó con su típica voz grave el conejo, Charlie, mientras se acercó a un costado del lobo sin quitarle una mirada muy penetrante.

―…Sí… E-estás en lo correcto. Le conozco…― Dijo Wolf como si no tuviera opción.

―¿Eh? ― Expresaron los demás, excepto por Charlie.

―¿Y…? ― Inquirió el halcón.

―Lo que yo sepa no tiene importancia, no es esencial para saber su paradero. ― Contestó Wolf.

―Pero podría servir en algo. ―Interrumpió, Charlie

―Mmh… él sigue siendo un maldito mercader después de todo…― Dijo un tanto gruñón el lobo gris.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ― Preguntó Miyu con extrañez.

―Debe seguir en lo mismo… Él no solo se especializa en objetos de gran valor, armamento robado, y fraude… También es un tratante de especies exóticas… Es lo último que oí de él hace ya algunos años…― Respondió Wolf, yendo a una silla plateada, a lado del halcón azul, que se encuentra más al centro.

―E-especies exóticas… ¿Te refieres a un animal, como esos que vemos en un zoológico? ―Dijo a manera de reclamo el halcón

―…Algo así… ― Suspiró con pesadez el lobo al recargarse en sus rodillas.

―¡¿Eh?! ¡No bromees! ― Exclamó el halcón, colocándose frente a él.

Wolf levantó su vista violeta, y le miró muy serio, respondiendo a su reclamo ―No es broma, Falco. Trata de calmarte, que no es tiempo de ponerse histérico. Debemos informarle de esto a su padre…―

―Pero si el…― Sonó en un tono intranquilo.

―Lo sé… Primero iré a ver a Peppy, bueno… Iremos los tres. ―Miró al par de chicas, diciendo― Gracias por la información, y como dije antes. No se preocupen, sé que todo saldrá bien. ―

Fay le miró con mucha seguridad, causando que se ruborizara un poco y dijo antes de que le diera la espalda. ―Sí que eligió bien. ―

Wolf quedó de perfil y perplejo por el comentario al principio, lo entendió y le respondió con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo se giró, diciendo ―…Gracias…― Sonó como si sintiera orgulloso, y así lo era.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto: <strong>

Wold ha soltado a la humana, la cual al sentirse liberada, aprovechó para darle su merecido. Le aturdió golpeando ambos oídos, y le pescó de su chamarra bicolor; negra y roja, para poder darle un rodillazo en el estómago o donde se pudiese. El lobo apaleado, soltó un poco de aire, por el impacto del golpe, y se quejó al punto de caer de rodillas, logró detener su caída con una mano; con la que se apoyó, mientras la chica se apresuró en salir del cuarto, pero para su sorpresa…

―Deberías dejarla atada…― Dijo Algy, despreocupadamente, apuntándole en la frente con un _blaster_ personalizado.

―Ay, ay, ay…― Expresó el otro quejumbrosamente ―…Sí que tienes una buena patada. ―Dijo Wold quien apenas se incorporó del suelo, y miró la espalda de la chica, se aproximó, puso una mano en su hombro, diciendo ― Tal vez tengas razón Algy. Deja eso, que muerta no nos sirve. ―

El mono desde la entrada, le clavó la mirada de mala gana a la humana, y sin decir nada, dejó de apuntarle y guardó el arma.

―Déjanos a solas… Estaré bien. ― Dijo Wold tranquilamente, ya dejando su daño a un lado.

―Como digas. ―Contestó el mono, volviendo por donde vino, aquella puerta se cerró frente a la cara de la humana.

―Deberías calmarte, mujer… Eres realmente una salvaje. ―Dijo Wold, rascándose la nuca sin mucha preocupación, yendo hacia el otro extremo del cuarto, un par de metros de la humana.

―Me has llamado mercancía…― Apuntó a la puerta, mientras se giró a verle furiosa ―…y aquél tipo me ha llamado _perra…_ ¡Debería seguir moliéndote a golpes…!― Amenazó yendo a paso rápido y preparando sus puños.

― ¡Qué te estés quieta, te digo! ¡Santo cielo! ― Exclamó el lobo, causando que la chica se sobresaltara y se detuviera antes de llegar a él. ―…Ahora, solo quiero hablar… ―

Viry le miró; como si estuviera pasmada y se calmó un poco, miró al lobo oscuro ir a una esquina, en donde parece haber tomado un objeto pequeño. ―Voy a ser sincero contigo… ― Dijo, volviendo a ella. Le mostró una especie de mecanismo metálico, con unos botones digitales, presionó uno de ellos, y la chica comenzó a convulsionarse, y echar gritos que trató de soportar, una especie de electricidad corría por su cuerpo, dejando que no pudiese estar más de pie, terminó por caer al piso, que hasta le causó una parálisis momentánea.

―…Eso sucederá cada vez que te exaltes de ese o de cualquier otro modo conmigo… ―Advirtió, pero sonó más a una amenaza. La chica le miró, mientras aún se estremecía de un momento a otro del suelo.

Wold, tomó una silla, la arrastró hasta a un costado del cuerpo femenino, y se sentó del otro lado, apoyando sus brazos en la orilla del respaldo, diciendo mientras la observaba de manera frívola… ― Se te pasara en un momento… El efecto dura unos tres minutos más o menos… ― Dijo él.

Al pasar ese tiempo, la chica se pudo mover, se incorporó haciendo uso de una pared cercana a ella, para lograrlo. El lobo la observó desde su asiento y le dijo. ― Será mejor que te cambies de ropa… ―

―_Eeck…_ ― Soltó una queja ahogante ― ¿…Qué dices? ― Recargó su espalda en aquella pared fría, que le permitía seguir de pie.

―Lo que oíste ―Respondió sin preocupación, se levantó del asiento, diciendo en voz alta ―Algy, tráeme la ropa que deje en el puerto, cerca de mi consola. ―

―…Ya voy ― Contestó el mono por una bocina.

El lobo se giró a verla con una sonrisa, la chica seguía enfadada y tal vez dolida, y solo le volteó la cara con indiferencia.

―Mejor me hubiera aventado de la moto cuando pude ― Musitó para sí misma, pero Wold le escuchó, expresando su opinión.

―Pues lo hubieras hecho, mujer. ― Se acercó a ella, diciendo ― Pero habría sido una pena… ― Levantó una mano para llevarla al rostro humano de la joven ―…Un terrible desperdicio de…― Tomó un poco de aire, el cual exhaló con pesadez, mientras la veía ―…bueno, tú me entiendes y además exótica... ― Negó con la cabeza, aun diciendo ― No me conviene eso…― La chica solo le veía, penetrantemente a esos ojos azules, pero de igual modo, él le intimidaba y no quería permitirle sentir que era así. Muy dentro de ella, temía, y era difícil saber lo que pasaba por la mente del sujeto frente a sí.

Se escuchó el abrir de la compuerta, y el mono se acercó con una bolsa negra de piel. ―Aquí esta. ― Se giró el lobo para tomarla, dándole la espalda a la humana, y alejándose un par de metros siquiera, Viry se percató, sintiendo que aquél había bajado la guardia, así que quiso volver a intentarlo… Wold apenas y se volteó de nuevo, y cuando la tenía justo enfrente, la chica cayó dramáticamente al suelo. Algy había presionado su propio dispositivo.

―Oh…― Expresó el lobo con poca sorpresa ―…Olvide mencionar que él también tiene el suyo…― Sonrió maliciosamente.

Viry apretó su mandíbula, era dolorosa esa tremenda ráfaga de voltios, y como pudo dijo ―Eeck… C-cínico…― Wold se aproximó a ella, y se puso en cuclillas, sacó de nuevo una jeringa diciendo ―No me dejas otra opción…―Sonó lamentable.

A lo que la humana se asustó, inútilmente se hizo un poco hacia atrás, sintió el tacto de aquél, y luego el piquete… Su cuerpo dejó de responderle al cabo de unos cuantos segundos.

―Insisto en que deberías amarrarla o dejarla en la celda. ― Comentó Algy, cruzándose de brazos, colocándose a un lado del lobo.

―No es necesario tanta rudeza, que no es estúpida. Ya entenderá o yo mismo me encargaré... ― Dijo el lobo viendo el cuerpo flácido de la humana, en el piso.

**Momentos después: **

―Hasta que despiertas…― Escuchó Viry, quien apenas abría los ojos, unos segundos bastaron para que captara bien, se incorporó de la cama, quedando aun sentada en medio de ella, y volteó a ver el bulto de Wold, que la veía sonriente.

―…Otra vez, tu… Pensé que había tenido una pesadilla… O bien, aún sigo en una…―

― ¡Ja! Qué graciosa…― Se puso de pie de donde estaba el varón acercándose poco a la cama, y le entregaba, aquella bolsa negra mencionada anteriormente ―…Toma…― Espero a que ella se lo quitara de la mano.

Viry donde quiso tomarla, se dio cuenta que estaba esposada, dejó las manos al aire, y miró molesta al lobo que seguía esperando a que tomara dicho objeto. ―Ah… Sí, eso es por no portarte bien. ―

―Deja de degradarme como si no fuera más que una mascota. ― Dijo ella con cierta impotencia, y por supuesto molesta.

―Pues tal vez eso seas… No tengo la menor idea de para qué te pidieron. ― Respondió él con cierta indiferencia.

Escuchó con sorpresa la humana e inquirió ― ¿Cómo? ―

Wold, le lanzó la bolsa, que cayó justo en su panza, la chica agachó la mirada, y enseguida la abrió para sacar el contenido, al momento de palparlo, se dio cuenta que era suave, y lo sacó, abrió los ojos con mucha impresión, y volteó de nuevo al lobo, que se inclinaba para acercarse a ella y quitarle dichas esposas de láser, dándole un poco de libertad al menos.

Atónita la chica balbuceó ―…E-esto… ¿Q-qué significa esto? ― Preguntó aún confundida, pero sonando indignada.

Wold se alejó un poco de ella, y respondió ― Es ropa… ¿Qué otra cosa puede significar? ― Respondió lo evidente.

―¡Sí! ¿En serio? ¡No me digas! ― Contestó malhumorada y con sarcasmo, se levantó de la cama, dio un par de pasos con esas ropas, mostrándoselas en la cara ― ¡Son para un hombre! ― Exclamó con inconformidad.

―¿Y eso, qué? ― Dijo sonando apático ― Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente de que tengas que pasarte por hombre… Uhm… ― Se llevó una mano a su mentón ― Al contrario lo encuentro bastante interesante ― Dijo Wold observándole pícaramente.

― No sé en qué sentido te refieres con eso… ― Contestó apenada la joven humana mientras sostenía el ropaje en sus manos.

El enorme lobo se aproximó con la misma sonrisa y su vista puesta en aquel cuerpo femenino que tenía enfrente, tomó bruscamente de las muñecas haciendo que soltará las prendas, la jaloneó hacia él diciendo ― Veo fantástica la idea de hacerme pasar por gay ― Sonrió.

Viry se sorprendió mucho y frunció el ceño, se lo quitó de encima exclamando ― ¡Pero qué rayos…! ― El lobo le interrumpió de golpe diciendo ―Tomaremos una ruta cercana a la nebulosa, sector Z… Hay una pequeña base oculta más allá, habitable, y ahí no hay mujeres, básicamente está prohibido… Es peligroso que vayas siendo lo que eres, capaz y abusen de ti. ― Se encogió de hombros indiferente, aun diciendo ―Aunque igual no tienes un cuerpo que llame la atención. ― Dijo para fastidiar a la joven.

―¡Qué grosero! ― Exclamó molesta la humana.

Wold le tomó del mentón suavemente diciéndole de manera sutil ― ¿Segura que tienes 22? ―

―¡Tch! ― Le dio un azoté a aquella mano masculina cubierta por un guante negro, afirmando ― ¡Claro que sí! ―

―¡Uhmp ja, ja, ja! Está bien, está bien… No te enojes… ― Le tomó de la cabeza acariciando su castaña cabellera; como si fuese una niña pequeña cuando hace un berrinche, cosa que le molestó aún más a la humana.

―Grr… ¡No hagas eso! ― Se alejó para que no le tocase más, le dio la espalda tomando la ropa caída, y casi echando humo por los oídos de lo enojada que se encuentra.

―Tranquila… luego te saldrán arrugas…― Comentó el lobo.

―¡Ya cállate! ― Gritó la joven ― Si quieres que me cambie, debes salir. No dejaré que me veas. ―

―…No, debo vigilarte… ― Respondió de manera distinta, sonando con autoridad.

Viry abrió sus ojo de sobremanera, y roja de vergüenza replicó ―¡Estás loco! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡No me cambiaré si estás aquí! ―

―Pues no lo hagas. Solo no podré cuidar de ti si llegas así a la base…― Le contestó muy serio.

―¡Entonces así me quedo…! Mejor muerta, antes de que me dejes con quien sabe quién ― Se cruzó de brazos descontenta, dándole la espalda.

―¿Estas segura de eso? ―Escuchó que se le acercó, pero sonando de aquella misma manera, seria y severa. Ella se giró solo para verle frente a sí, con un aire diferente, se puso inquieta como si algo saliera mal.― Llagaremos antes de que Wolf, nos alcance… ― Mencionó el lobo.

―¿E-eh? ― Expresó la chica un poco confundida.

―Estoy al tanto de lo que hace ahora, Algy es bueno en lo que hace… Después de todo trabajo con su equipo. ― Comentó él a manera de explicación.

―Estás diciéndome…―

―Es obvio que tiene que venir a rescatarte, pero igual si lo hiciera no se lo dejaría tan fácil. ― De repente el lobo actuó de otra manera, pareciendo más adverso, la tomó por el cuello con una sola mano, dio unos pasos junto con ella, y la pegó contra la pared, escuchando cómo le cortaba el aire, le miró penetrantemente a sus ojos color marrón. ―Será mejor que te vistas, ya. Llegaremos en dos días a este paso… ― La soltó, Viry tomó un buen trago de aire, doblándose hacia un lado, y comenzó a toser, sintió las manos del lobo que la tomaron de la cabeza, obligándole a darle la cara y sonó compasivo, pero a la vez muy amenazante ― …Y puedes estarte tranquila, que yo mismo me encargaré de que tengas un plácido viaje…― Viry le tomó de las manos como si quiera quitarlo, sintió ese mismo sentimiento de temor, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no parecía el mismo cínico y coqueto lobo, se dio cuenta de que realmente era de temer.

Solo cerró sus ojos, y Wold entendió aquel gesto. ―Me alegro que lo comprendas. ― La soltó para darle espacio, caminó de nuevo a la silla, y tomó asiento sin quitarle su azulada mirada de encima, se puso cómodo, recargando su barbilla con una mano.

Viry dedujo casi inmediatamente, que no saldría de la habitación. Optó por darle la espalda, y sin más comenzó a desvestirse, sintiendo cómo aquél lobo le clavaba la mirada. Se desabrochó el cinto, y se quitó aprisa las pesadas botas negras, se deshizo del pantalón, y tomó el otro nuevo, se lo colocó, terminó por quitarse la chamarra con el logo del Star Fox, y su nombre grabado en ella, la tiró a un lado, y se quitó una especie de chaleco rojo, ya dejando visible su espalda, Wold dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, diciendo ―Deshazte del sostén, y usa las vendas que te di, están en la bolsa, sabes que debes hacer con ellas, ¿no? ―

Viry se avergonzó más, volteó su cabeza buscando con la mirada la bolsa, y se dio cuenta de que la tenía él justo en sus piernas, cerca de su entrepierna. ―_Pero qué…_ ― Pensó la chica muy molesta, sin objetar siquiera se aproximó a él, cubriéndose con sus brazos su pecho, justo para tomar el objeto en una mano, pero al acercarse más y más, deseaba tanto poder golpear al lobo, lo pensó mucho, y notó con su vista que en la mano masculina del tipo, él traía preparado ese maldito dispositivo de tortura. Así que simplemente dejó de lado sus ansías de darle una paliza, solo tomó la bolsa sintiendo cómo el otro sonreía de satisfacción por verla en estado sumiso.

―Date prisa ― Comentó impaciente, causando un sobresaltó a la chica que casi suelta el objeto. Rápidamente volvió a la cama esta vez, y se sentó en ella dándole la espalda al lobo, y comenzó a ponerse las vendas para apretar su busto, de prisa tomó una camisa blanca del tipo corte italiano, de manga larga, que acompañó con un chaleco color verde militar con buenos bolsillos, y unos guantes negros.

―Ya estás lista… Digo, listo― Guiño un ojo, y se puso de pie para salir del cuarto, pero antes de poner un pie fuera, dijo ―…Volveré en un rato… Ponte cómodo y pórtate bien… Iryv…―

La chica, se volteó rápidamente, para ver solo cerrarse la compuerta, con la impresión dibujada en sus ojos balbuceó ―…Cómo… Cómo dijo… ― Perpleja a más no poder, se tiró en la cama, apretando sus ojos, de los cuales salían lágrimas de coraje, tomó las sabanas estrujándolas con el mismo agrío sentimiento, y gritó lo que dieron sus pulmones ―¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡Me las vas a pagar, Crimson! ― Al cabo de un par de minutos, trató de calmarse por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta en Corneria:<strong>

En una habitación con una luz tenue, se distinguía que en una gran cama, alguien postrado en ella veía una pantalla, en la cual aparecen nuestro trio hablando, con nada más ni nada menos que el General Pepper, que de momento está un poco enfermo. ― ¡Cómo es que ese maldito lobo se las apañó en secuestrar a mi hija! ― Dijo severamente el padre de la humana. Tanto Wolf, como Charlie y Falco estaban avergonzados de ellos mismos. ―Son unos ineptos… Ven que no estoy en condiciones de hacer corajes…―

―Lo sentimos mucho…―Dijo Wolf desviando su mirada a un costado, apenado. ―…Fue mi culpa… y fui descuidado…―

―General Pepper, no se preocupe más. Sabe que la traeremos de vuelta sana y salvo. ― Interrumpió el halcón.

― Pues ya se están tardando… Dense prisa, Falco. ― Tosió un poco, y aclarando la garganta, prosiguió ―…Se encargaran de encontrarla y traerla de regreso… Realmente espero que este bien…―

―Por supuesto, General. ― Contestó el lobo ―…Téngalo por seguro. ― La video - llamada terminó, Charlie que permaneció callado; en seguida se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación, el otro par le siguió.

Peppy Hare los interceptó al salir, en el pasillo ― ¡Oigan! ―

Volteó Wolf ― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Preguntó interesado.

El conejo se dirigió al lobo mirándole de mala gana ―Más les vale encontrarla, no soporto que el General este así. ―Miró al otro conejo verdoso― Por cierto, Charlie tienes una llamada en la línea tres, no me quiso decir quién era, y es difícil fiarse en estos momentos…― Le lanzó una mirada, como si sospechara de él ― Espero que no estés metido en algo raro. ―

―Por supuesto que no. ―Contestó fríamente encaminándose a una de las cabinas privadas.

― Deberías traer tu propio comunicador ―Comentó Falco viéndole la espalda.

― No lo necesito. ― Le contestó de igual manera al halcón.

Se encerró, para tener privacidad, luego presionó un par de botones sobre lo que sería un escritorio, y apareció una pantalla azul verdoso, que decía en letras grande _ONLY VOICE. _Tomó una bocina y la colocó cerca de su oído ― ¿Sí? ― Del otro lado se escuchó una voz masculina, sonaba un tanto frustrante, mientras hablaba aquella voz, el conejo pareció molestarse con lo que oía ― ¡Eh…! ¡…Dije que ahora! ―Azotó su mano al escritorio ― ¡…No…No me importa…! ¡Bah! ¡Yo mismo iré por él, gracias por nada! ― Contestó el conejo exaltado, y terminó la llamada muy molesto, si de por sí ya estaba de mal humor.

Wolf preguntó curioso, al verlo salir de la sala y más en el estado que se encuentra ― ¿Qué sucede? ―

Charlie fastidiado, sacó un cigarrillo de su chamarra oscura, y pasó a ambos compañeros contestando la pregunta ― Ugh… Tengo que hacer un pequeño viajecito. ―

―¡¿Qué?! Pero, si ahora mismo deberíamos buscar a Viry ―Replicó el halcón, nada satisfecho con lo que escuchó.

― ¿Sabes tan siquiera, por dónde empezar? ― Contestó el conejo mirándole de manera fría como acostumbra.

―Eh… N-no…― Respondió un poco apenado, encogiéndose en hombros.

―Hay muchos lugares a los cuales pudo habérsela llevado…― Comentó el conejo de manera pensativa, sonando a la vez despreocupado.

―¿Qué es lo que planeas, Charlie? ― Cuestionó O'donnell al verlo seriamente.

―Uhm… Primero, debo volver a Titania, hay algo que necesito― Hizo una ligera pausa ―…una especie de paquete…― Terminó de decir.

―Es importante, entonces…― Dijo el lobo.

― ¿Para qué quieres saber? ―Preguntó Charlie, mirándole de perfil.

―Te acompañaremos ― Dijo tan de repente Wolf, y caminó hasta él.

―¡¿Qué?! ― Exclamó el halcón con sorpresa nuevamente.

― ¿Cómo? ― Cuestionó el conejo un poco estupefacto.

―Sí, lo que oíste. Sé que Viry estará bien, sabe cuidarse sola, y no creo que se deje por ese lobo. ― Comentó Wolf, pasando a un costado de Charlie, el cual le siguió con la mirada.

― En eso concuerdo contigo, la entrene muy bien ― Dijo casi con orgullo en su voz el conejo verdoso mientras le siguió.

―Pero; yo no me fío del todo ―Comentó Falco cruzándose de brazos como si no tuviera más qué hacer.

―Siempre eres así de desconfiado pajarito, por eso no tienes novia. ― Mencionó Charlie para hacerle enfadar a propósito.

―¡Oye! ¡A ti qué te importa mi vida privada! ―Gritó el halcón, siguiéndole.

Charlie se giró a verle sonriente, diciendo para fastidiarle más ―Es la verdad. Dudas demasiado…―

―Ah, no te metas en mis asuntos conejo. ― Le lanzó una mirada encrespada, pero luego exclamó casi apuntándole a la cara con su dedo índice ― ¡¿Qué me dices tú, eh?! ― Demandó saber.

―¡Je…! He estado con más mujeres de las que podrías contar…― Contestó cínicamente el conejo mientras se encaminó por el pasillo, Wolf se sorprendió por lo que dijo y Falco no se lo tomó muy en serio.

―¡Eres un mentiroso! ― Gritó, y claramente le escuchó Charlie, luego volteó a ver al lobo diciendo ―¿Y tú…? ¿También has tenido más mujeres, Wolf? ― Dijo en un tono más serio y tranquilo. A lo que O'donnell le quitó la vista de encima; diciendo ― Estando en el espacio es difícil el no querer sentir una caricia femenina. Pero no había mucho tiempo para eso, así que no hay mujer a cual recordar, más que a ella…― Dijo sinceramente esbozando una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa, que el halcón logró observar. ― ¿Cómo es que terminamos hablando de esto…? ―Dijo ya caminando el lobo.

Una vez que alcanzaron a Charlie, éste dijo ― Tengo que salir ahora mismo, así que dense prisa. No hay tiempo que perder; si quiero matar dos pájaros de un tiro… sin ofender, eh Falco. ―

―Pff… No hay problema. ― Contestó sin importancia.

En el hangar de la base, Charlie buscaba una nave disponible que los pudiera trasladar lo más rápido posible al planeta rojo. Y así sucedió, aunque era relativamente pequeña, y para no usar los Arwing o el dichoso Wolfen de Wolf, el conejo decidió que viajaran así, y para no perder tiempo hicieron uso del agujero de gusano.

* * *

><p>Llegando a la superficie de Titania, y al estacionarse en uno de los muchos desiertos del planeta, el conejo mencionó ―…Bien… Tengo que pasar a mi casa, así que…― Se encontraron con lo que es el hogar de Charlie, entraron y por supuesto era grande y espaciosa, y lo que había por muebles, es casi todo para hacer ejercicio, hay pesas, guantes, vendas, y cosas así en todo lo que es el hogar o recibidor.<p>

―Vaya…― Expresó Falco, mirando a su alrededor.

―Por cierto para que lo sepan. ― Dijo Charlie estando de pie cerca de una ovalada ventana, y un sillón, viendo al par parado aun. ―Tengo un contacto de confianza que sabe dónde puede estar la chica―Sonrió Charlie y le agradó mucho el ver la cara de sorpresa de los que llama sus rivales.

―…Espera, Charlie… No me digas que…― Dijo atónito por la sorpresa, el lobo gris.

―Sí, ya me adelante a sus planes. De hecho la persona no debe tardar en llegar y traerme el dichoso paquete. ― Dijo el conejo, poniéndose cómodo en el sillón individual, de color negro.

―…Ya veo…― Expresó Wolf. ― Así que entonces… Iremos a ese lugar ―

―Si con "ese" te refieres al sector Z, estás en lo correcto. ―

― ¡Sector Z! ―Gritó Falco impresionado, al finalmente entender de lo que hablaban ― ¿Cómo planeas ir hasta allá? ―

―Ay, pajarito… De eso se encargara la persona que espero, y obviamente tú no sabes a lo que nos referimos. ―

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―Preguntó un poco confuso.

Wolf se acercó a su costado y le explicó ― No es exactamente entrar a la nebulosa, iremos más allá de ella… Es más como una base muy bien escondida del ejercito de Corneria, casi nadie sabe de su ubicación, ya que es lugar para muchos mercantes, ladrones, asesinos, y hasta cosas más peores… ― Soltó un suspiro ―…Ahora mis preocupaciones se hacen realidad. Si ese tipo planea llevarla hasta allá y…―detuvo su palabrería al sentirse un poco mal con la idea ―…Venderla… ― Apretó su mandíbula, y sus manos hechas puños ― Guh… Me encargaré de asesinarlo yo mismo…―

Falco se espantó un poco al oírle decir no solo aquello último, que realmente se oyó muy amenazador, sino aquella palabra. ― ¿Venderla? ―

―No lo repitas, Falco. No dejaré suceda… Hay que alcanzarlo antes de que llegue ahí. ―

―Eso es lo que planeo, Wolf. Tranquilo, esperemos unos minutos más, y en cuanto llegué el otro tipo, nos iremos. ― Respondió Charlie.

―Pues ya debería llegar…― Refunfuño el halcón.

―Calma, calma… Que de nada sirves si te pones así. ― Dijo Charlie poniéndose de pie y yendo a la cocina dijo ―¿Quieren un poco de café? ―

A lo que Wolf y Falco dieron un pequeño sobresalto y ambos exhalaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, respondiendo a la vez ― Sí. ―

A los pocos minutos, ya cada quien tenía una taza de café en sus manos, sentados Falco y Wolf en un sillón de tres espacios, y el conejo verde en lo que parece ser su sillón favorito.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta, Charlie se puso de pie diciendo ― Ya está aquí…― Se dirigió a la puerta, y enseguida se escuchó que abrió.

Falco y Wolf, se quedaron sentados bebiendo aun tranquilamente de su taza de café, luego oyeron un par de pasos a la vez que se acercaron.

―¡Ya era hora! ― Expresó Charlie.

―No me digas nada conejo. Tuvimos algunos problemas para llegar hasta aquí, y no tengo la culpa de que aun quieras conservar tu vieja carcacha. ― Decía una voz femenina.

―No es vieja… Solo está así porque nunca la use, es prácticamente nueva. ― Respondió el conejo en su típico tono, y al pasar por la sala, el halcón elevó su vista y entonces notó la figura femenina, una linda felina rosada, con un mechón blanco que adornaba su frente, ambos se vieron como si estuvieran pasmados.

Charlie se colocó a su costado con una caja, grande y que no parecía pesada en su hombro, y que detenía con su mano y brazo ― Supongo que ya se conocen, ¿no? ― Dijo en un tono como si estuviese burlando. Wolf no entendía al cien por ciento lo que sucedía, pero de igual modo se puso de pie para saludar a la joven.

―No es necesario, sé quién eres. ― Dijo antes de que le diese la mano.

―Ah, vaya... ― Contestó Wolf, sintiéndose un poco despreciado.

Falco miró a otro lado, y parecía el haberse puesto nervioso.

―Bueno, igual debería presentarlos, después de todo vamos a trabajar juntos por el momento. ―

―¿Eh? ―Expresó volviendo su vista al conejo verde, el halcón azulado.

―Ella es Katt Monroe. Y ellos son Wolf O'donnell, mejor conocido como el líder del _Star Wolf_, y Falco Lombardi que por supuesto, ya deben de conocerse. ― Terminó y les dio la espalda, diciendo ― Bueno… toma asiento gatita…―

A lo que la felina, se giró a verle exclamando ― ¡Vuelve a llamarme así, y te juro que un día de estos despertarás sin poder moverte! ―

―Sí, sí… Lo que digas…― Dijo sin importarle mucho sus amenazas. ― Sólo haré unas llamadas, y nos vamos. ― Dijo, yendo a una esquina de la sala, cerca de sus máquinas de ejercicio, y dejó caer la enorme caja, lo cual causó un tremendo ruido y resultó ser realmente pesada. Que llamó la atención de Falco y Wolf, que impresionados preguntaron ― ¿Pero qué es eso? ― Dijo el lobo.

―Una cachivache. ―Sonrió al final de la frase el conejo.

―Es una pieza que mando traer de Macbeth… ― Respondió a la duda del par frente a ella.

― ¿Y tú qué hacías ahí? ― Soltó su sospecha al aire el halcón, que se sorprendió hasta él mismo, habría preferido no hablarle aún.

Katt abrió sus ojos poco impresionada; y contestó de lo más normal ―Después de todo es parte de mi trabajo. Llevó conociendo a este tipo ―Señaló con el pulgar a sus espaldas al conejo verde ―…desde hace más de 2 años. ―

―Sí, se nota que se conocen, no por eso dejas que te hable así. ― Mencionó Falco, con cierta indiferencia. Katt lo observó seriamente, e iba responder algo, pero en ese instante Charlie interrumpió, en forma de pregunta ―Por cierto, y el otro tipo… ¿viene contigo, no? ―

―Sí, ya no debe tardar en regresar, solo me dejo con esa caja tuya, y se fue a realizar otra tarea pendiente. Con esto me deberás pagar más. ― Exigió ella.

―¡Ja! El dinero no es problema para mí… Tengo suficiente. ―Se le colocó frente, lanzándole una mirada astuta y luego siguió caminando a otro cuarto. ―Ahora vuelvo…―

―Sí, ya apúrate. Que no tenemos tiempo que perder. ―Dijo Falco sonando con fastidio.

―Oye… Katt…―Llamó el lobo a la felina, la cual le puso atención ― ¿Quién es el otro que falta? ―

―Ah… Es un amigo…― Contestó a un costado, evitando la mirada del halcón al lado de Wolf.

Se escucharon unos golpes del otro lado de la puerta principal, la gata que no se sentó para nada, fue para abrir. ―Waah… Ya está todo listo…― Dijo una voz masculina, notándose la figura de un gato.

―Kool, hasta que llegas, los clientes están desesperados. ― Decía Katt, regresando de nuevo a la sala, el nombrado respondió ― ¿Clientes? Pensé que solo escoltaríamos a Charlie…―El gato azul miró a aquel halcón sentado, cruzaron miradas, Falco sacó sus propias conclusiones como es costumbre, y soltó una sonrisa ― Kool… Eres tú el de aquella ocasión…―

―Falco Lombardi. ― Dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa ―¡Qué sorpresa! ― Se acercó a él, y le dio la mano, la cual el halcón azul le tomó.

―Sí… ― Pasó su mirada a Katt, que se encontraba a espaldas del otro gato azul, sintiendo esa pesada mirada como si le culpara de algo. ―…Realmente es una sorpresa…―

―Y… tú eres el famoso Wolf O'donnell. ¡Wow! Esto sí que es una sorpresa. ―

―En efecto. ― Contestó el lobo, cruzándose de brazos, mientras se recargó al suave respaldo.

De repente, se oyeron los pasos del conejo, que pareció haber aprovechado de una vez para cambiarse de ropas, traía su mismo pantalón café oscuro, pero ahora traía un abrigo largo, en color negro, y sus tan llamativas y únicas botas, con espuelas y punta de metal. Dijo entrando a la sala ― Bien, ya que estamos aquí todos… ― Miró al par sentado en el sofá, y puso una mueca como si pensara ―…Uhmm… Ustedes dos, párense de ahí, y vayan a mi habitación. ― Requería el varón.

El par se puso de pie confundidos, Falco preguntó ― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

―Sólo vayan a mi cuarto, está más al fondo… ―Ambos caminaron, pasándolo y Charlie les seguía, desde atrás. ―…Así… Ahí es. ― Wolf y Falco se quedaron parados ― Entren de una vez. ― Dijo casi dándoles de empujones a ambos.

―A dónde vamos a ir, y ya tú debes saberlo Wolf, no deberíamos vernos como siempre, así que… Tomen algo de mi ropa y vístanse con lo que les quede, desháganse de cualquier cosa que sea de Corneria. ―

―¿Es necesario? ― Preguntó a manera de replica el halcón.

―Sí, es necesario. En especial tú, que llevas el logo por toda la ropa. ― Se volvió por donde vino, sin decir más nada.

Wolf soltó un suspiro pesaroso y dijo ― Ni hablar…― se acercó a lo que podría ser un closet, Falco fue a una cajonera, sacando cada quien algo que les pudiera servir.

Falco encontró algo muy bien escondido ―Oye, Wolf… Ven a ver esto… ― sonó sorprendido.

O´donnell, le escuchó, y se dirigió a él, con poco animo ― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Echó una miradita al cajón; viendo que había material pornográfico en él. ―Ah…―Expresó el lobo, con un ligero sonrojo.

― ¡Je, je, je! Charlie es un pervertido… ―

―Deja eso, Falco. ― Dijo Wolf un poco avergonzado, dando un paso atrás, para volver a lo que hacía.

― ¡Uhm! Es buen material, se nota que pagó por esto… ― Al sacar ciertas películas, y hasta revistas, algo de entre todo eso, cayó al piso algo, de forma rectangular y muy delgado como un celular, el lobo se inclinó para recogerlo, puso una impresión un tanto conmovedora, el halcón lo notó y le preguntó ― ¿Qué es? ―

―…Es… es…Viry ― Respondió entre cortado.

―¿Eh? Déjame ver…― Dijo Falco impresionado y curioso.

En efecto era una fotografía de Viry junto con Charlie; ambos sonriendo tras haber practicado, ya que se les veía sucios y cansados.

― ¿Ya acabaron? ― Entró Charlie diciendo, notando a la vez que aquél par estaba muy ocupado con cierta cosa. ―¡O-oigan…! ¡No toquen mis cosas sin mi permiso! ― Dijo luciendo un poco sonrojado y molesto, se aproximó a los dos.

Falco quien traía la foto dijo ―Lo sentimos… Estaba buscando algo de ropa y encontré esto…―

―Ah…― Expresó el conejo, y le bajó el enojo ―…Sí… ―Miró aquella significativa foto para él.― …Fue cuando recién llegó a mí, para realizar su dichoso entrenamiento. Todo por ti Wolf ― Le lanzó la mirada penetrantemente

―No me tienes que recordar eso… Charlie ― Mencionó el lobo sintiéndose un poco mal al recordar lo sucedido hace meses.

―…Bien, ya… ―La tomó y la guardó en su abrigo, dándoles la espalda, y dijo ―Apresúrense, que ya nos vamos. ―

―Como digas ― Dijo Falco, quitándose su chamarra.

El conejo salió de su habitación y pasaron al menos unos minutos, y ya se habían preparado para salir de la casa de Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta a donde Wold:<strong>

―Debes comer, sino quedarás más flaca de lo que ya estás…― Ordenó el lobo, estando cerca de la humana, a la cual le mostró el alimentó que le preparó.

Viry miró la comida caliente, que era una sopa, una botella de agua, y una ensalada cesar, y un pedazo de filete, sobre la bandeja; sin ninguna emoción en concreto, luego elevó su vista al lobo, y volteó la cara diciendo ―…No tengo hambre ―

―Ugh…― Expresó amargamente, colocó la bandeja a un costado, en una mesa plateada, y se volvió diciendo ― …No empieces a hacer tus berrinches…― El lobo se inclinó hacia ella, y le tomó bruscamente de la cara, apretando con sus dedos los labios de la humana, y prácticamente le obligó a comer. Viry estaba sorprendida por el acto tan tosco del otro, que ni siquiera se molestó en quitárselo de encima, le dio varias cucharadas de aquella sopa tibia, tan deprisa que la chica no podía tragarlo todo por completo. Hacía ruido con su garganta y era muy obvia su mirada; con la que le decía que se detuviera, pero entre más se negaba, Wold la apretaba aún más, al punto de lastimarle.

Sin más, la chica no pudo con más, y no evitó toser, por casi ahogarse, derramó parte de la comida en sus ropas recién puestas, y el lobo puso una cara molesta. ―Ay… Mujer, sí que eres torpe. No te enseñaron modales, ¿eh? ―

La chica abrió sus labios, aclarando la garganta, para responderle ― Modales… ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Esto fue tu culpa! ― Lanzándole una mirada molesta.

―Ugh…― Soltó un suspiro de fastidio ―Por lo menos ya te hice comer, bien puedes terminarlo tu sola… Pero antes…― Se inclinó hasta ella, para atreverse a desabotonar la camisa blanca que mancho.

―¡Oye! ― Soltó la humana a gritos, y se hizo un poco para atrás.

―Calma… Después de todo eres un chico, ¿recuerdas? ― Dijo con su típico cinismo bien marcado.

Viry le miró avergonzada y nerviosa ―…Ah… ― Sólo pudo musitar.

―Bien. ― Le tomó de los hombros ―…Compórtate como tal, después de todo…― Se acercó más hasta llegarle al oído, donde le susurró ―…te gusta este papel ¿eh…?― Sonó con tal descaro que la chica iba a decirle de cosas, pero no contó con lo que hizo aquél. Le sopló levemente, lo cual causó que la chica se sobresaltara y se estremeciera al mismo tiempo, poniéndose realmente roja.

― ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ― Exigió saber.

― ¿Eh, yo…? Practico cómo seducir a un chico bonito como tu…― Sonrió gustoso.

Viry, abrió sus ojos de sobremanera y luego frunció el ceño ―…Eres un pervertido…―

El lobo se irguió, con una sonrisa y le miró pensando ― Te lo tienes que quitar tu… Es un problema que estés esposada ahora. Deja te suelto, y nada de sorpresas… Si intentas algo, Algy puede hacértelo de nuevo. ― Advirtió.

―Ya entendí…― Dijo la chica refunfuñando, mientras veía a un costado suyo. Escuchó los pasos del lobo, que enseguida le soltó de las muñecas, y deprisa se quitó el chaleco verde, y comenzó aprisa a terminar de desabotonar la camisa, para dársela al lobo oscuro, sin siquiera mirarle, se colocó de nueva cuenta el chaleco abrochándolo, aunque tuviese ese vendaje, se sentía desnuda y rara.

―Qué amable ― Comentó el lobo ― Así te dejare para que termines de comer… ― Salió de la habitación, con la ropa en la mano.

Viry se quedó sentada en la orilla de la cama, meditando… ― ¿Cuánto va durar esto…? Jamás pensé que de nuevo tendría que vestir como un chico… Aunque no es lo mismo como aquella vez… ― Puso una cara lastimosa, pensando en Wolf ―…No… ― Negó con la cabeza.

Charlie y los demás, finalmente partieron de Titania, para dirigirse a la nebulosa sector Z… Entretanto, la pareja de felinos hablaba con su cliente, y Falco desde un asiento veía aquella gata rosa.

Soltó un suspiro pensando o recordando quién sabe qué, Wolf le notó un poco cabizbajo y hasta distante, no como suele ser, así que preguntó por saber ― ¿Oye, estás bien? ―

― ¿Uhm? ¿Qué acaso importa? ― Respondió apagado y sin importarle mucho la opinión del otro.

―Ah…― Miró a un costado ― …Estás de mal humor… ― Se puso de pie de donde estaba diciéndole de espalda ―…Pero no soy tan tonto… ― Giró un poco su cabeza y cuello y con su mirada apuntó hacia donde Katt se encuentra, y volvió a verle de manera suspicaz, yendo con el trío que parece discutir el plan de vuelo.

**Más tarde:**

Katt se acercó a Falco, el cual se había alejado un poco de los demás, yendo a otro sitio, lleno de ventanas.

El halcón escuchó los pasos de la joven felina, y escuchó que se detuvo cerca de él, diciéndole ―Cuánto tiempo eh... ―

―Sí, muchos, muchos años... ― Respondió Falco aun sonando apagado, y sin mirarla todavía.

―Uhmm... Como vuela el tiempo, eh... ― Dijo ella sonando melancólica, se acomodó a su lado para sentarse contra ese cristal, y mientras ambos veían nada más que el espacio a través del vidrio, ella siguió hablando. ―Amm... ― Expresó pensativa ―…Oí que estás interesado en esa humana... ―

―Ah... Sí, y no le digas así, que tiene nombre y es Viridiana. ― Sonó malhumorado.

Katt elevó su cabeza y ojos a Falco que está de pie a su costado ―Claro... Lo siento... ― Contestó sorprendida y se le notaba en la impresión de sus ojos. ― Pues sí que te importa, para que suenes de ese modo. ―

―Por supuesto…― Respondió un tanto atónito, al haberse exaltado hace un momento, sintió que había metido la pata. ―… Disculpa…― Trató de disculparse.

―Descuida… No es de extrañar que sea así, también has hecho lo mismo por mí... ― Dijo ella más para sí. A lo que Falco se impresionó recordando la última vez que se vieron las caras. ―Pero... Ah… Sé que es inútil preguntar, pero... Igual te lo diré. Tú no eres el novio, no deberías de estar tan preocupado. ―

―¿Ah? ¿Perdón? ― Le molesto aquel comentario, y le reclamó de cierto modo ― El que no sea nada más que su amigo o compañero, no quiere decir que no tenga las intenciones para ir a ayudar en lo que sea, soy bueno luchando, y ya la he perdido un par de veces, no dejaré que suceda. Si puedo ser el héroe de la historia que así sea. - Dijo molesto el halcón, y salió de la vista de aquella felina rosa. Quedando más impresionada dijo para sí ― Sigue siendo el mismo tonto... Ya extrañaba pelear con él. ― Soltó unas risitas que evitó ocultar.

* * *

><p>En el camino al sector Z, Charlie iba meditando en algo mientras Falco, y Wolf discutían algunas cosas, de hecho parecían estar peleando. Un recuerdo salió a flote de su mente, uno de muchos.<p>

**Flashback**

Se escuchan los sollozos de una mujer en el interior de una iluminada habitación, es la chica humana que está recostada en un sillón, se le nota sucia, y sudada, luciendo una playera de tirante, y pantalones sucios, trata de ahogar el sollozo que salía por sí solo, con tal de que alguien no le escuchara, aunque ella no lo deseaba así.

―Oye, oye…―Estás haciendo mucho ruido. ― Sonó el conejo verdoso, fastidiado.

La chica se sorprendió pero seguía recostada ocultando sus ojos mojados con el brazo ―Ah…Yo…― Escuchó los pasos fuertes y firmes de su maestro acercarse, y éste le quitó el brazo de encima diciendo ―Deberías dejar de hacer eso. Es molesto.― Observó la expresión de sorpresa que mostraba en toda su cara, ella desvió la vista apenada diciendo ― Ah… Lo siento… Esto es vergonzoso… Se volvió a cubrir con ambas manos, a la vez se limpiaba el recorrido de las lágrimas que dejó salir ― Esto es vergonzoso, pero tienes razón… Debería dejar de hacerlo.― Alzó su rostro al mayor forzando una sonrisa para calmar al hombre frente a ella.

**Fin del Flashback**

Charlie seguía metido en sus cosas ― _No era la primera vez que la veía llorar, pero estaba harto de que así fuese noche tras noche… Llegué a odiar este tipo_ ―Clavando la mirada fría hacia el lobo gris _―…por ello, también celos…―_

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>**Un día ha pasado…**

Y hay cierta persona, que está esperando con impaciencia a que su preciado encargo llegue a sus manos…

―Mi Señor…― Se escuchó al unísono por un par de criaturas, cubiertas por una capucha, solo se les veía la nariz y barbilla, inclinándose, reverenciando a otro enorme ente, claramente más claro que ellos, de tal vez 1.95 metros, el cual los pasó yendo a una especie de asiento, como un trono, pero en un ambiente frío.

―…Hagan lo que tengan que hacer…―

―Como ordene mi Lord…― Respondieron al mismo tiempo, acatando a la orden. Uno de ellos salió de la tenue habitación que resplandecía en un azul claro, casi celeste.

Aquella figura imponente, vestido por un abrigo peludo, de color negro, que se recargó al respaldo de su asiento, y posó una mano en su mejilla, luciendo aburrido, pero aun así… Esbozó una blanca y afilada sonrisa, además de notarse uno de sus ojos de un hermoso color azul topacio.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>**Fin del capítulo 2…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor: <strong>He aquí el siguiente capítulo… terminado… Ya sé que me tarde, y todo eso… Pero, ando con muchas ideas en la cabeza, y que debo terminar otros fics que tengo por aquí… Espero y haya sido de su agrado, y como siempre agradeciendo a ¡mijo!** Ray Wolf Aran**, a mi querida** Datsu, **y al**_Guest_****, xD **No sé quién eres, pero ojala lo hayas disfrutado :D. En fin, me despido… ¡Saludos y bendiciones!


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Traición o Atracción?

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Traición o Atracción?**

* * *

><p>― ¿Cómo que me vas dejar andar? ― Cuestionó la humana, con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.<p>

―Claro, no eres un animalito que no sepa obedecer a su amo…― Comentó el lobo, tomándole de la barbilla.

En cambio, Viry se hizo a un lado, diciendo nada contenta ―Eso es grosero… ―

―Tú te lo buscaste. ― Objeto el lobo, alejándose poco de ella, cerca de la compuerta. ― De cualquier modo, solo falta un día para llegar, así que, por tus tremendos esfuerzos de portarte bien, te dejo salir. Solo no entres al puente de mando, ahí está Algy casi todo el tiempo, o abajo, en las turbinas. ―

Viry un poco incrédula, respondió ante lo dicho por aquel lobo ―…Pues bueno… Agradezco la oferta. ― Poniéndose de pie de la cama, y pasó a un lado de Wold, el cual se encuentra recargado a un costado de la puerta.

―Bien, si quieres hacer ejercicio, tenemos un espacio, hay un pequeño gimnasio más adentro, en la segunda planta. ―

―Eso suena bien… ― Dijo la chica, pasando la puerta, y a aquel lobo oscuro.

―Espera…―Le tomó del antebrazo, causando que volteara a verlo. Y ambos se miraron unos segundos, la intimidante mirada azulada del lobo le puso nerviosa, no decía nada, solo la veía.

― ¿Q-qué… qué quieres? ― Preguntó al no soportar la presión.

―Solo te veía. ― Le soltó en el acto, y se adelantó a ella, dejándola parada frente a la puerta. Viry veía aquella espalda masculina alejarse, y sin querer se ruborizo. Se dio cuenta de algo y hasta sacudió su cabeza levemente ― ¿Qué estoy pensando? ―

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

―Oye, Falco… ¡Levántate! ― Se escuchó por parte de Charlie, el cual jaloneó de los pies al halcón azul de lo que es una cama individual, lo hizo por fastidiar, y al caer al frío suelo éste rezongó; rascándose la cabeza, y con el ceño fruncido le miró ― ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre levantar a la gente así?! ―

Charlie con su típico semblante de malos amigos, se le puso, prácticamente encima y le dijo ― A mí no me hables así, eh. Y ya levántate del suelo, tengo como diez minutos hablándote, y no me diste otra opción. ―

―Eh… ¿En serio? ―Respondió un poco sorprendido de sí.

―Sí, ya te lo dije. ―Respondió con pesadez ― Cámbiate y ve a almorzar algo, ya solo estamos a un día de camino, y aun debemos saber dónde buscar al llegar a esa base. ―Terminó de decirlo y salió de aquella pequeña habitación, que obviamente compartía con Wolf, el cual ya se ha despertado desde un rato, y Falco ni cuenta se había dado.

Al poco rato salió vestido de la habitación, luciendo una vestimenta muy parecida a la del _Star Fox: Adventures_, cuando ayuda a Fox al final con Andross.

Caminó un momento más, y al pasar por otra puerta, se escuchaban las voces de los presentes, ya desayunando y charlando. Se dirigió a una amplia mesa, dónde Charlie apenas se sentó, luciendo su traje ya mencionado con anterioridad, y Wolf está a un costado, quien traía un saco de un café muy oscuro y sus ropas de color un rojo oscuro, casi guindo, y claro sin faltar su visor, del cual es difícil separarse.

― ¿Qué vas a querer, Falco? ― Preguntó Charlie, al ver al halcón ya acomodándose a la mesa, a un lado del lobo, ya que del otro extremo se encuentra Katt junto con Kool, aquella felina rosada le veía discretamente mientras terminaba de sus alimentos.

―Uhmm… Se me antoja un _omelete_…― Respondió

Charlie giró su vista y exclamó ― ¡D-Roid, prepara un _omelete_ y sírveselo al pájaro sentado a la mesa! ―

Falco se molestó un poco al oír cómo le llamó, pero también su curiosidad se hizo presente, alzó un poco su vista, viendo una blanca y pura cocina, no muy grande, y entonces justo cuando iba a preguntar. La comida había caído justo frente a sus ojos, y de repente un largo brazo mecánico, colocó un vaso con jugo de naranja a un costado suyo, éste se sorprendió sobresaltándose un poco de su asiento, y balbuceó.

Charlie al verle impresionado, le interrumpió su inentendible palabrería ―Él es D-Roid, un androide de uso personal, que gane en una apuesta…― Dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

Falco le miró y dijo con una sonrisa de lado que más bien parecía una mueca ―…Ah… Gracias por decirme… ― Pasó su vista al robot, notando que se diferencia mucho a R.O.B 64, es una especie de figura humanoide, con rasgos muy sutiles a los de un ser humano, pero su rostro, parece ser completamente blanco, no se podía notar sus gestos. Aquél androide hizo una reverencia, y regresó a la cocina dando por terminada su labor.

―Increíble ―Mencionó en voz alta el halcón.

― ¿Uhm? A qué es bueno ¿verdad? ―

―Sí… Por cierto, siempre ganas en las apuestas o qué…―

Charlie dejó la taza en la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó al respaldo, para contestarle con una sonrisa malévola ― Claro. ― Dijo de manera arrogante.

O'donnell, también le miró y sonrió de lado, comentando ― ¡Je! Eres un vicioso. ―

―Hey, desde que conozco a Viry lo he ido dejando. ―

―Sí, te creo. Ya paso con los cigarrillos, pero ahora es la cafeína. ― Respondió el lobo, señalando la taza.

A lo que enseguida el conejo la tomó y fingió demencia ― Mentiras… ―

― ¡Ha! Hasta yo concuerdo en eso, con Wolf. ― Habló Katt, del otro lado de la mesa, llamando la atención por supuesto de Falco, quien seguía con su almuerzo.

― ¡Oye, de qué lado estás Monroe! ― Exclamó Charlie, poniéndose de pie, y caminó molesto diciendo ― Métanse en sus propios asuntos. ― Salió del comedor de manera exasperado.

Falco, sin importarle mucho lo que sucedía, terminó de comer, y al cabo de un minuto o menos, la compuerta se abrió, entrando nuevamente el conejo verdoso, Wolf y Katt se le quedaron viendo expectantes, Charlie sólo tomó su taza; sin mirar a nadie y volvió a salir.

―Sí que le gusta el café ―Mencionó Kool para romper la tensión

―Eso es evidente ―Respondió Katt, cruzada de brazos. ―Por cierto, chicos… Cambiando de tema. ― La joven colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, y se puso seria. ―…Como bien saben ustedes, al lugar en que vamos, no se permiten mujeres. ―

Interrumpió Kool, explicando. ―Por esa razón, Katt y yo no entraremos, nuestro trabajo en realidad era solo entregarle el paquete a Charlie, y el acompañarlos ya fue como de pilón. ―

―Entiendo. ― Contestó Wolf, a la vez que se ponía pensativo ―… Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. ―

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre si saben que es mujer? ― Cuestionó el halcón.

―Eso es obvio Falco, las mujeres no tienen permitido estar ahí, claro hay sus excepciones pero en ese caso, ya es de estar hablando de personas con dinero o poder. En tal caso que alguien se diera cuenta, es muy probable que le hagan daño… No es necesario que entre en detalles. ―Explicó Katt, quien miró al halcón notando un semblante preocupante. ― No te desanimes, no creo que ese otro lobo la deje andar por ahí, lo más seguro es que la haya disfrazado. ―

―…como un chico…― Terminó la frase de la otra.

―…Sí. ― Respondió Katt.

Falco miró a Wolf, ambos pensaron lo mismo, pues no sería la primera vez que ella tuviese que asumir el papel de un hombre.

Kool les miró un momento y curioso preguntó ― ¿Ocurre algo? ―

Ambos voltearon a verlo y al mismo tiempo respondieron ―No, para nada. ―

―En fin, chicos, espero que lleguemos pronto, ya solo es menos de un día de camino. ― Se puso de pie de su asiento ―Será mejor que busquemos al dichoso conejo, para discutir su plan…―Se dio la media vuelta, Kool también se paró. ―…Si es que tiene uno…―Terminó de decir. Y salió del cuarto.

A lo que Falco y Wolf se quedaron un momento a solas ―Volver a disfrazarse de chico… eh…― Expresó el lobo en un tono mustio.

―…Sí… Estará bien si lo hace adecuadamente. Además si te engañó a ti, lo hará con cualquier otro tipejo. ― Opinó de manera despreocupada.

―Uhmm…―Expresó Wolf ― No es eso lo que me preocupa… Es que de igual forma, vestida de chico… ―Se sonrojo de repente, cosa que notó el halcón azul y sorprendido soltó ― Estás imaginándote cosas rara, ¿verdad? ― A lo que el lobo se sobresaltó un poco e intentó excusarse ― ¡Eh! ¡Qué dices! ―

―Yo qué, tu eres el pervertido aquí. Siempre estás encima de ella como el lobo que eres. ―

―Oye, oye… Soy el novio, y es obvio que sienta atracción por ella, en todos los aspectos―

―En todos los aspectos…― Repitió como si dudara de ello, para luego soltar una risa burlona ― ¡Ja! Sí que eres un amante de los tabúes ―

― ¡Hey! ― Se puso de pie, y se le plantó enfrente de manera amenazante, para tomarlo por el cuello de su ropaje. ― No te pases pajarito ―

―Qué, ya vas a usar los insultos de Charlie. ― Respondió, sin molestarse mucho que digamos. ―…No me importa que seas el novio, eso es lo que eres, ella aún podría cambiar de opinión. ― Le miró con una ceja arqueada, causando que O'donnell, dudara un segundo.

―Pero, qué cosas dices… ―Le soltó con brusquedad ―…Sé que aún sientes algo por ella, al igual que Charlie. No creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo miran y susurran a mis espaldas. ―

―Tu eres el enfermo, que se enamoró de un chico. ― Se acomodó un poco su ropa ―…Todavía me preguntó cómo es que no te diste cuenta. ― Sonrió al final de manera cínica.

― ¡Deja de sacar cosas del pasado! ― Exclamó Wolf con fastidio.

―Del pasado o no, son verdades. ― Se puso de pie, para estar a la par del lobo frente a él. ― ¡Sabes que no te soporto, no me gusta la idea de que estés con ella! ―

― ¡Ya basta Lombardi! Deberías estar satisfecho de que siquiera lo intentaste, ella fue la que tomó la decisión. ―

― ¡Sí, eso lo sé! ―Gritó, al mismo tiempo que le dio la espalda ―…Y no me gusta quedarme con los brazos cruzados… Si puedo quitártela, lo haré. ―

―Pues vas a tener que esforzarte…― Contestó Wolf, dando unos pasos a su costado, pasándolo de largo dijo ―…No eres el único en la lista…― Salió del comedor, dejando a Falco abrumado con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Entre tanto, la chica empezó a curiosear por algunos rincones de la nave, era bastante grande en realidad, intentó recordar los caminos para ya tener un mapa mental del lugar; para alguna emergencia o cualquier otra cosa que se ofreciera, se adentró a un pasillo, que daba más al interior, presionó un botón a la orilla de una compuerta que le dio el paso, ella se introdujo a dicha habitación la cual permanecía con una luz tenue, notó una cama individual, poco desarreglada, ropa tirada en el suelo que después de echarle un vistazo al acercarse, la reconoció. Sorprendida y hasta roja se dio la media vuelta, pero escuchó más al fondo el sonido de una puerta más abriéndose, y unas pisadas sutiles y tal vez húmedas. Su cuerpo se tensó y entonces.<p>

―Vaya, vaya…― Escuchó tras de sí, la voz de Wold, quien salió del baño, con una toalla en la cadera, y otra en su cabeza, era obvio que acababa de tomar una ducha caliente, ya que aún se podía divisar un poco de calor y vapor en él y el cuarto de baño. ― Qué tenemos aquí…―

Viry no quiso voltear, pero tampoco podía moverse, la presencia de aquel por alguna razón se lo impedía.

―…Andabas fisgoneando ¿eh? ― Lo dijo ya cerca de su oído, lo cual causó que se escamara, y se estremeciera al mismo tiempo que solo se excusó ― Me diste permiso para andar por donde quisiera, tu habitación no estaba dentro de las restricciones ―

―…Uhmm…― La rodeó para ponerse justo frente a la compuerta y se recargó en ella apropósito, Viry pudo observar su marcado cuerpo, realmente lucía bien, y que se mantenía ejercitado. En seguida desvió su vista a un lado, sonrojada claro. Wold sonrió como siempre y dijo tan desvergonzado como suele ser ―… No lo sé, algo no me deja creerte… ― Se acercó a ella, intencionalmente, sabiendo a la perfección que la ponía nerviosa y más en el estado en que se encontraba. ― Oye… ― Le tomó de la barbilla obligándole a verle ― ¿Por qué apartas la mirada? Eres un chico… ¿no? ―

―…D-deja de decirme eso… No soy un chico― Le tomó de su mano, y la llevó justo a su pecho, para que palpara bien uno de sus senos, el tipo sorprendido por el acto, aprovechó para manosearle sonriendo muy complacido.

―Oh…― Expresó poco impresionado. Luego la soltó y dejó su mano al aire; con la forma de la copa de la chica, y luego soltó ―…No sentí gran diferencia…―

La chica avergonzada, exclamó ―No me importa. ― Caminó quitándolo del camino sonando muy molesta ― Con permiso…―Saliendo con prisa del cuarto.

* * *

><p>Al poco rato, por querer olvidar aquel bochornoso momento, la humana, se encontró finalmente en el pequeño gimnasio, se sintió aliviada, trayendo a su mente algunos recuerdos con su antiguo maestro y ahora amigo Charlie Black. Por supuesto, extrañaba a los demás, en especial a su actual pareja, Wolf O'donnell, en quien tiene fe de que la encontrara y la sacará de este aprieto como se lo había dicho. Sabe que es terco y no descansará hasta sacarle unos dientes al culpable de su secuestro. Pero mientras eso solo quedaba en sus pensamientos, ella seguía desquitando sus ansías y mal humor contra ese saco de boxeo, que golpeaba sin parar, de un color azul, solo con sus manos y pies cubiertos por vendas, realizaba patadas, y muchos ganchos.<p>

Wold apareció en el sitio observándola a una distancia considerable, sin que ella se diera cuenta todavía de su presencia.

―…Oye… Deberías calmarte, o vas a matar a ese pobre costal de arena…― Hizo de comentario, aquél lobo oscuro, mientras se iba a acercando a ella.

La chica se detuvo, era claro que ya tenía rato ejercitándose, respiraba agitada, y notaba sudaba, respondió de mala gana. ― ¿No puedes darme un momento de paz…? ―

―…Cuida esa boquita tuya…― Amenazó, al detenerse a un lado suyo.

La chica miró a otro lado y dijo entre dientes ―…Al menos, agradece que me desquito con esto, y no contigo…―

― ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eres una sádica, ¿lo sabías? ― La tomó del antebrazo y la jaloneó volteándola a él y pegándola a su cuerpo, le dijo ―Te encantaría estar en el papel dominante. Pero sabes qué… Ahora lo tengo yo. ―

Viry se sonrojo un poco y confundida, tal vez, replicó ― Ah…suéltame…― Se sacudió para que la dejase ir, lo cual hizo.

―Ay… no tienes remedio…― Caminó a otro lado del lugar, a donde hay una pequeña nevera plateada, y sacó un par de botellas de agua, volviendo a donde la chica que le miraba con precaución. ―Toma… Debes estar sedienta, después de tanto ejercicio. ―

―…Uhm…―Miró aquella botella con desconfianza, y aun así alzó su mano para tomarla.

―Buena chica…― Comentó Wold, con una sonrisa cínica.

―Déjame…― Replicó la humana.

Wold sonrió, abriendo su botella de agua, y comenzó a beber, la chica se dirigió a una banca justo frente a un enorme espejo, allí tomó asiento, y también una toalla blanca, que colocó alrededor de su cuello. Sentada sobre esa banquilla acolchonada, la chica se secaba la frente, mientras el lobo se sentó a su lado. Un momento de silencio, reino… Cosa que solo tensaba a la humana, y le deba nervios el tener al varón tan cerca, pensando que de un momento a otro pudiese actuar de diferente manera. Así que se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta para aligerar el ambiente y despabilar su nerviosidad.

―Por cierto…― Escuchó el lobo, quien solo le miró de reojo, sin mover la cabeza, poniéndole atención. ―…me he estado preguntando desde ayer… ¿Dónde está tu otro compañero? ― Ella, elevó su vista, y le miró ― El que estuvo contigo aquella vez en que nos conocimos…―

― ¿Red, dices…? ―

―…Sí, él… qué ha sido de…―

Interrumpió de repente contestándole ―Él falleció hace un par de años, en prisión. ―

― ¿Qué? ― Dijo la chica impresionada, y sintió que no le gustaba mucho que digamos el que se lo preguntara.

―…Fue inevitable, y además Algy lo conocía también, ya que estuvieron compartiendo celda, y así fue como él contacto conmigo.

―Oh… ya veo. Lo siento. ―Dijo cabizbaja la chica, pensó que había metido la pata, de repente él se puso un poco distante, por el hecho de haber preguntado acerca de Red, cosa que dedujo que se llevaban bien, y era evidente que tal vez, aun le dolía la pérdida de un amigo.

A lo que el lobo pudo divisar que parecía estarse lamentando, así que soltó un suspiro para darle a entender que no se sentía tan mal como ella lo imaginaba. ― No te pongas así. Son cosas que pasan. ― La chica al oírle reaccionó, volteando a verle con compasión aun en sus ojos. El lobo continuó diciéndole ― Como ya dije, fue inevitable, una pelea de internos, donde él estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocados… A cualquiera le pasa, ¿no? Uno nunca sabe cuándo será el tiempo de su… deceso… ― Uso aquella palabra para que no se escuchará un poco más cruda.

―Bien… Si tú así lo miras, está bien. ― Se puso de pie, secándose nuevamente el rostro, y cuello, el lobo la miró desde atrás, y parecía catalogar todo en su mente.

―Ahora que te pongo más atención… Tienes un buen cuerpo desde este ángulo. ―

La chica evidentemente se molestó, y no se pudo aguantar esta vez ante la zalamería de sus labios, y se volteó con la mano hecha puño, impactándolo cerca del rostro de ese cínico lobo de pelaje oscuro. Viry, con la vista puesta en esos ojos azules que le miraban con sorna, acompañados de esa típica sonrisa blanca, sólo provocó a que se molestara más, pero sabía bien que no podía darle frente, no mientras estuviese en su territorio, donde él podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana.

Wold, simplemente ni se inmuto, lo demostraba con esa sonrisa burlona, y sabe que aquella humana frente a él, lo aborrecía. Viry con el ceño arrugado, aun le retaba.

―Te lastimaste, tonta. ― Comentó él, pues era obvio que ha roto aquel cristal.

La chica despegó su mano hecha puño lentamente, cayendo minúsculos pedacitos de vidrio, aún traía el vendaje de la práctica, el cual al momento de alejarlo del espejo, de repente se manchó de carmín.

La chica sin quitarle la vista de encima, respondió secamente ― Esto no es nada. ― Se dio la media vuelta indignada, y deprisa tomó su camisa, chamarra y botas, y gritó antes de salir ― ¡Voy a tomar una ducha, ni se te ocurra espiarme! ―

Wold sonrió al verla salir y dijo en susurro ― Tampoco soy un degenerado, mujer. ―

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde:<strong>

― ¡Qué! ― Exclamó fuertemente la chica, y comenzó a correr, huir si es preciso decirlo, de aquel lobo oscuro que le perseguía como si de un juego se tratara. ― ¡No! ¡No dejaré que lo corten! ― Saltó a una plataforma, ya estando en el puente de mando, donde llamó la atención del otro pasajero.

―Tengo qué, así que deja de huir…― Decía Wold, con un ligero tono de fastidio, al ya haberla seguido un buen rato, tal vez.

― ¡No, no te me acerques! ― Siguió gritando la humana, intentando huir una vez más de su perseguidor.

― ¡Grr…! ¡Algy! ― Gritó ya con hastío.

El mono enseguida sacó el dispositivo ya en mano, lo cual miró la chica y dejó de protestar quedándose quieta, y cabizbaja dijo ― Apenas está creciendo…―

Wold se acercó lentamente a ella, ya con calma; diciéndole nada ansioso ―De igual modo te volverá a crecer, es necesario deja de quejarte…―

La tomó del brazo y la guió a otro lugar de la nave, a uno de los sanitarios mejor dicho.

La chica sentada, y cubierta por un delantal, oyó la máquina de cortar, y unas tijeras que el lobo utilizó para deshacer su no tan largo cabello, lo tenía a lo mucho debajo de los hombros, pero un par de mechones de la frente, más largos hasta llegarle al pecho, que también cortó un poco, se lo dejó hasta a mediación del cuello.

Triste; la chica miró cómo caía su cabello al suelo, soltó un suspiro y aquél lobo oscuro le notó. ―Es solo cabello…― Expresó él con poca indiferencia.

―…Ya lo sé…― Contestó desganada, tomando un pequeño mechón de cabello castaño en la palma de su mano, que a la vez sopló para que cayera por completo, como si se hubiese despedido.

―Te daré algo con qué cubrirlo… Hasta que vuelva a crecer…― Comentó espontáneamente.

La chica se sobresaltó un poco y volteó su cabeza y cuello, le miró a los ojos como si le pidiese compasión, pero no era así, ella soló esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo ― Te… Te lo agradeceré…―

El mismo Wold, se extrañó así mismo por lo que el momento dio, y sintió algo en el pecho, hasta arrugó su ceño y se volteó dándole la espalda diciendo ―Eh… N-no tienes por qué…―Levántate y lávate el cabello, después de te doy una boina o algo así. ―

La chica se levantó sin decir más, y entonces se retiró a hacer lo que el lobo le recomendó.

Pero Wold, parecía tener un semblante distinto, como si estuviese confundido.

* * *

><p>Al poco rato, el lobo buscaba algo muy insistentemente entre sus cosas, pues como le había dicho a la humana que le daría algo para cubrir su cabeza. Sacaba y tiraba ropa, u otras cosas de entre su ropero, y cajones, hasta a Algy le preguntó, si tenía algo entre sus cosas que le pudiera servir, pero nada. Hasta que se puso a pensar en medio de su desordenada habitación, con una mano sobre el mentón y su vista baja hacia la izquierda, meditó unos segundos. Hasta que pareció que se le prendió el foco, que incluso chasqueó los dedos, de un pequeño compartimiento de su cama, que tal parece ser como un baúl, introdujo una mano, entre un montón de cosillas, saco una boina de color negro. ―Lo había olvidado…―Era realmente parecida a esas que se usan en la Academia de vuelo, de Corneria. En realidad tenía un parecido con la del General Pepper, excepto por el color, y falta de insignias. ―Muy bien… Esto… ― Dijo observándola entre sus manos, y la sacudió un poco con un soplido. ―…Servirá… Qué bueno que no la tiré… ― Se puso de pie de donde estaba, y saliendo en busca de la humana, que ya tenía rato de haberse lavado el cabello, y ahora se encuentra en el puente, mirando por la ventana a unos metros del mono.<p>

―Así que aquí estas…― Dijo él, entrando.

― ¿Mmh? Sí, ya entré hace rato, y tal parece que Algy no le molesta mi presencia. ― Regresó su vista a la ventana ― Extrañaba ver algo más…―Dijo ella, sonando melancólica.

Dio unos pasos acercándose a la joven, y le dijo mostrando la boina ―…Esto es lo que encontré. ― La chica le miró con sorpresa, y dio unos pasos para tomar la gorra, y dijo agradecida ―…Vaya… Muchas gracias. ― Se lo colocó apenas, con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro que aquel lobo pudo observar.

Wold y Viry despreocupados en ese instante, ya estaban por llegar a su destino, pero algo muy poco probable sucedió, un ataque sorpresa sufrió la nave que los transportaba. No solo fue un disparo sino varios, seguidos de otros ataques más potentes.

― ¡Algy! ¡Qué sucede! ― Exclamó Wold, al sentir el golpe.

― ¡Nos están atacando…! ― Exclamó impresionado.

― ¡Eso ya lo sé! ―

― ¡Entonces no preguntes, idiota! ―

― Gaah…― Gritó la humana cayendo al piso, el impacto fue aún más fuerte, Wold se le fue encima para protegerla, de los monitores, que parecían caer en cualquier momento, pero luego todo dentro se volvió negro, las luces de emergencia se encenderían a los pocos segundos.

― ¡Qué malditos! ― Exclamó el lobo al oscurecerse todo, y de repente se incorporó, dejando visible la chica la cual tenía sus ojos abiertos de sobremanera que dejaba ver sus ojos café oscuro.

La tenue luz apareció, iluminando la sala de mando_ ― ¿Por qué siento raro a mi costado…?_ ― Pensó para sí misma.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Wold, pero le observó mejor, y entonces la chica bajó su vista a un costado, de sus ropas emanaba un líquido carmín, elevó su mano junto con su rostro que no parecía inmutarse, en cambio el lobo se alarmó ― ¡No me jodas! ― Le arrebató la mano apretándole fuertemente, e intentó moverla para sacarle un fragmento de una estructura que se destrozó tras el impacto, causando que se le incrustara en su costado derecho ― ¡Algy, ven rápido! ―

―Estoy ocupado… La nave no va a resistir otro ataque… Los escudos están a un 59% de su capacidad, esos malditos nos quieren destrozar.― Decía, tras recibir un ataque más. ―…Bueno, 37%... Ahora sí que no resistiremos, otro… ― Intentaba contraatacar aquel mono, con desesperación, pero esas naves pequeñas que salía de otra más grande, eran muy rápidas.

― ¡Eso no importa, la chica está herida! ― Exclamó con preocupación ― ¡Hey, mujer, mujer! ¡No se te ocurra dejarme! ― Gritaba el lobo con impotencia, mientras la joven perdía el conocimiento al punto de cerrar por completo sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> He aquí un capítulo más… Sé que me tarde, pero de repente me quedo seca xD Como dice un amigo. Espero y les haya gustado n_n Sé que fue corto y es que así quise que fuese, ya se han de imaginar de quién se trata esta horrible treta ¿eh? En fin, volviendo a los saludos… Gracias mijo **Ray Wolf Aran**, por seguir leyendo x3 De nuevo al **_Guest_**, que ahora me dio su _nickname_, y su nombre, gracias por responder, y ahora yo te responderé la duda. Kool, es un gato azul, que sólo aparece en el cómic de _Star Fox: Farewell, Beloved Falco_, o Adiós querido Falco en español, creo xD Es una historia ubicada entre _Star Fox 64_ y el inicio del _Star Fox: Adventures_, aquí se explica el por qué Falco dejó el equipo, en otras palabras por qué rayos no aparecía en el _Adventures_, y si lo jugaste ya sabes porque de repente llega al final del mismo juego. En fin, el gato llamado Kool, es un amigo y conocido de Katt, quien solo se presume que tiene ciertos sentimientos o interés en ella. Deberías de buscarlo, debe de estar en español en algún sitio de internet, yo lo tenía, pero no se distingue bien las letras xD. Espero que me hayas comprendido, y pues te mando un saludo tanto como "**Foxbellikostar" o simplemente Roberto. **Bueno, es todo. Gracias por pasar a leerlo, se agradece, que Dios me los bendiga.


	4. Capítulo 4: Recuerdo del Olvido

**Capítulo 4**

**Recuerdos del olvido**

* * *

><p>Casi al instante en que Viry, cerró sus parpados, dejó de sentir, por el momento ningún dolor o pesar, le causaban agobio, simplemente fue un instante oscuro de paz inexplicable, donde dejó de lado todas las cosas cotidianas, y en ese oscuro vacío, su cerebro reveló momentos olvidados a cerca de su pasado, un pasado que no le era permitido recordar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

―…Está soy yo…― Se dijo a sí misma, como si alguien la escuchara.

Veía a una pequeña de cabellos ondulados, reír con otros niños más, mientras jugaban a las escondidillas en un parque. Parece llevarse bien con los demás, todos la tomaban en cuenta… Pero de repente, allá en el firmamento, por una pequeñísima fracción de segundo, que más pareció una eternidad, y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para el lugar, hubo una oscuridad total, hasta parecía que el sol se había apagado, y que la luna ya jamás iba a volver a salir.

Lo demás, ya solo era confuso, partes en blanco, como un viejo rollo de película de mala calidad, las partes se quemaban, se deshacían, se desgarraban, como a un pedazo de carne… Dejando, solamente una incertidumbre, y como ya se dijo, dejando algunos escasos recuerdos, que solo iban a seguir vagando en lo más recóndito de la memoria, sin poder ser liberados, hasta que algo sucediese.

* * *

><p>Una niña abre sus ojos, se da cuenta que está en una habitación que no conoce, una resplandeciente luz blanca, le bloquea su vista, se da cuenta que está atada a una especie de camilla plateada. ―<em>Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy?<em> ― Se preguntaba, con los ojos desorbitados por tratar de responderse _―… Espera… ¿por qué mi voz no sale…? ¿Qué está pasando?_ ― Comenzó a soltar lágrimas por el temor, y éste aumentó al oír unos pasos que se aproximaron a ella.

―Doctor Andross, este es el nuevo espécimen que capturamos del Sector 326, de la galaxia ubicada en Croxmos ― La chica volteó a tratar de distinguir la extraña criatura, notó que era un especie de mono, divisó las batas blancas que portaban ambos seres desconocidos, atónita se preguntó ― _¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto…?_ ―

―Uhmm… Perfecto, llévenla con los otros. Ya veré qué se me ocurre experimentar con ella. ―

―Como ordene. ― Hizo una leve reverencia, mientras aquél otro que parece ser importante se alejaba de la camilla.

La trasladaron enseguida a una enorme habitación, oscura, fría, en donde habían muchas capsulas no se sabía si estaban llenas o no, pero antes de meterla a una le introdujo una inyección para adormecerla, mientras preparaba la cabina, está se llenó de un líquido verdoso olivo, y enseguida metió a la pequeña humana, una vez que perdió la consciencia, ese tipo de lacayo se le notaba que no le gusta batallar.

―…Así… Así que eso fue… lo que me ocurrió…― Dijo Viry, viendo aquellas escenas.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, pero de repente, de nueva cuenta despertó estando sobre una camilla, solo que está vez sin estar amarrada a ella, pero aun así sin poder mover un mísero músculo de su cuerpecito tendido en aquella fría tabla de metal. ― ¿_Qué? ¿Por qué de nuevo? No puedo… no puedo moverme…_― Comenzó a sollozar por el temor, su visión solo le permiten ver una blanca pared, unas grises paredes más, como metálicas y extremadamente limpias, la lámpara no le lastima está vez, pero permanecía sobre su cabeza, y escuchó una puerta abrirse, como si se deslizara, y otros sonidos poco distinguibles, apareció otro mono más, con un cubrebocas, una bata de doctor, pero debajo de ella, la típica que usa un cirujano, confusa intentó articular palabra, pensando que a lo mejor, está vez pudiese hablar.

―…Ah… Veamos… Comenzó a checar el cuerpo de la niña, como si de ganado se tratara, le alzó los brazos, las piernas, le verificaba cada parte, incluyendo las más íntimas, ella permanece tiesa como un cuerpo muerto, pesado, sin poder moverse ya por nada. La pequeña solo lloraba en silencio, su respirar se oía, y era un poco molesto, a lo que la criatura desconocida hizo un comentario ―Deberías estar agradecida de que no te hayan matado como a los otros…―

Se escuchó de nuevo abrirse la compuerta, entrando otro sujeto más, con una tabla fina, como de vidrio, pero emanaba una luz verde, casi fluorescente ― ¿Ya acabaste con eso? ―

―Oh… Sí, te toca o qué ―

―Sí… Tengo que hacerle unas pruebas más. ―

―Ni idea de qué le vio el Señor Andross a esta cosa…―

―Lo sé, pero bueno… Es un genio, qué se le va a hacer. ―

―Todo lo que hace tiene un fin, y si es para beneficio de nuestra raza, mejor. ― Comentó el otro.

La niña, tratando de calmarse un momento, les veía charlar como si ella ni existiese, hablaban sobre ella, y se preguntó ¿_Quién es Andross_? Recordando cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez en ese sitio, lo miró como si fuera una simple imaginación sacada de una fantasía. ―…_Así que ese debe ser…_― Reafirmó para sí.

La plática de aquellos tipos no duró mucho, así que quien había llegado al final, tomó la camilla de un extremo, diciendo ― Bien, me la llevo…― Empujó sin aplicar mucho esfuerzo, saliendo de ese limpio cuartucho, para pasar unos pasillos más, incluyendo un viaje por elevador.

Hasta llegar a su destino, una sala más grande que la anterior, y en ella se encontraba como si de un balcón privado con un campo de fuerza especial equipado, y como si fuera a ver un espectáculo, hizo su aparición esa figura llamada Andross. El sujeto que la llevó, la cargo como muñeca de trapo, y la sentó, recargándola en un muro de concreto, con azulejos de color blanco, así la niña pudo tener mejor panorama y lograr observar con más detalle aquel mono, que se veía imponente, e intimidante.

―Puedes hacer que se mueva. ― Dijo, siendo en realidad una orden.

―Como ordene, mi Señor. ― Respondió el secuaz, yendo a la niña, donde le introdujo un inyección más, en su cuello, se escuchó el sonido chirriante y ahogante del líquido color rojo que se metió rápidamente a sus venas, causando que a los poco segundos volviese a quedar sumida en un sueño. A lo que el macho, aprovechó para colocarle unas esposas en sus delgadas muñecas, y se alejó justo a tiempo, pues nomás dejó el área donde ella se encuentra, la niña abrió sus ojos de sobremanera rápidamente, como si estuviera llena de adrenalina, volteó a todas direcciones, y escuchó.

―…Bien, que comienza la prueba de resistencia… Preparen las armas…―

La niña con los ojos desorbitados, con las pupilas dilatadas, y su pequeño ser temblaba como nunca, ante una desesperación de no poderse levantar, ni moverse con mucha libertad, alzó su vista al mono mayor, y luego la bajó al oír salir del piso unas especies de máquinas negras, como una ametralladora, con esas cadenas de municiones, que emitían una luz verde.

―…Comenzamos…― Ordenó, mientras tomó asiento a una silla negra de piel.

Sorprendida, aterrada tenía la noción de lo que podría pasarle, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir rozarle una de las muchas balas que irían directo a ella.

La sangre, aquel líquido carmín salió del corte de su pómulo, hasta caer las gotas…

_―…No… ¿Por qué hace esto? No…No entiendo ― _Se dijo aquella niña ante el terror de lo que se podría describir como un mal sueño.

Un pedazo de carne, diría yo; fue lo que salió de ese gran cuarto, pero estaría exagerando, sufrió heridas, sí, sangro demasiado que casi pierde la vida allí dentro. Las balas, en sí, no eran para perforarla como a queso gruyere, pero sí le dañaban físicamente. De inmediato la pasaron a un cuarto, donde la arrojaron como a trapo viejo, cayendo boca abajo a una alberca llena de agua color azul celeste, que cambió a carmín, hasta volverse café oscuro, lo que el agua realizaba era adormecer y calmar esos punzantes dolores, para luego unas máquinas introducirse detrás de su espalda, como a un enchufe, y luego unos láseres aparecieron a los laterales de dichas piscina, que comenzaron a curarle, limpiarle y arreglarle los desperfectos.

Para quedarse de nuevo dormida, hasta que la volviesen a usar…

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>―…Eso… Así que ese era Andross… Mi padre… aquél buen samaritano que me sacó de una prisión… Realmente yo…no… no pertenezco aquí…― Se dijo la humana, aun recordando la película de su vida.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Pasó el tiempo, y no volvió a despertar hasta que alguien la encontró.

―Tiene pulso… ―Se escuchó la voz masculino de una persona, más la pequeña no veía nada, pues permanecía adormecida.

―Sáquenla de ahí. Hay que trasladarla de prisa. ― Dijo otra voz más, sonando con autoridad.

_―¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede…ahora? ―_

―Pero, Señor… ― Replicó un soldado ― ¿no cree que sea peligroso…?―

― Es pequeña, está desorientada, y no parece ser lo que dices. No me cuestione soldado. ―Dijo el sabueso general luciendo más joven, en aquél tiempo.

**Fin del Flashback**

―Ahí estás… Así fue como me encontraste… Papá…― No se sabe bien, si sonrió, pero dentro de ella, sintió que era lo que plasmaba en su exterior, una ligera sonrisa manchada de carmín, lo que sucede en el mundo exterior a su mente, lo ignoraba por completo.

**Flashback**

Una habitación, blanca… pura… la pequeña humana abrió sus parpados, que sintió tan pesados como antes, abrió sus labios, preguntándose.

―¿Qué…qué ocurre…?― Abrió sus ojos de sobremanera, sorprendida al oír su propia voz, ya casi había olvidado el timbre de ella.

―No sabía de nuevo, dónde estaba. Desperté en una blanca y acogedora habitación de hospital. Entonces apareció un macho sabueso, y se aproximó a mi cama, sonreía diciéndome ―Me alegro que hayas despertado. Tenías tres días sin abrir los ojos. ― Pepper midió sus palabras; pues la niña estaba confundida ― Desde ahora cuidaré de ti. ― Notó que la humana se incorporó para sentarse y le miró con sus ojos color café, en los cuales desbordaba un sentimiento de misericordia, a la vez que le regaló una tierna sonrisa. De alguna manera le cautivo aquella sonrisa inocente que expresó en ese momento.

**Fin del Flashback**

―Me sentí feliz al saber eso. No sé, cómo… pero después por alguna razón le llame, Padre. ― Se dijo la humana, aún sonando como si alguien le escuchase.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

Aquél lobo presuroso, con la humana desangrándose en sus brazos, la colocó en otra sala, y en una mesa de color plomo, la colocó boca arriba con cuidado, corrió a un estante, donde buscó con desesperación algunos instrumentos, casi todo lo tiraba al piso, y sacó una caja de primeros, auxilios, entre otros aparatos, se acercó con todo ello abrazado a su cuerpo, y lo colocó en otra mesita movible, miró las tijeras, pero antes de comenzar, tomó un respiro profundo, tratando de calmar su impotencia, pues las manos le temblaban, la adrenalina tal vez.

Así que ya, a los pocos segundos, abrió las ropas de la humana con prisa, pero a la vez con cuidado, y comenzó a quitarle aquel vendaje, que no ayudaba mucho que digamos. La sangre emergía de la herida, que parece a simple vista profunda, en el abdomen para ser más precisos. Así que sin perder más tiempo, comenzó, no era necesario anestesia, ella parece no responder a nada.

Algy al responder al fuego del adversario, sus dudas solo aumentaban, esas naves tan sofisticadas, y a la vez antiguas, parecían venomianas, pero también de otra clase más.

―Maldición… Qué planean con quedarse ahí quietos…― Dijo extrañado, pues de repente dejaron de maniobrar, y abortaron el ataque. A los pocos segundos, regresaron a la nave nodriza, tan enorme y oscura, que casi no se podía notar, desapareció ante sus ojos, y molesto el mono, gruñó.

**Al poco rato:**

― ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucedió? Ni yo mismo logro entenderlo… Y más aún, no pareció un ataque al azar, tenían un propósito, pero… para saber cuál… ¡Gah! ― Volvió a los suyo, y de repente escuchó que la compuerta se abrió, los pasos de su compañero se acercaron a él, quien estaba en cuclillas verificando el computador.

― ¿Qué tanto hubo de daños? ― Escuchó el otro, ya incorporándose del suelo, y volvió su vista al lobo, notándole las ropas llenas de sangre, se le veía incluso agotado, tal parece que Wold practicó una pequeña operación a la humana, que permanece aún inconsciente.

―Ah… ― Expresó atónito, pero igual respondió ―…No mucho, los motores están a un 79 % de su capacidad, el escudo tardará un buen en recargarse, las escotillas de la parte de atrás se quedaran cerradas por el momento. Cuando lleguemos a la base de Núricoz, podre comprar unas refacciones, y repararlo.

―Ajám…― Farfulló Crimson, muy serio, y hasta cierto punto cansado.

―En realidad no es mucho el daño…― Tecleaba frente a él en un monitor, donde estaba en holograma la nave, y unas partes parpadeaban en rojo, en señal de que eran las áreas afectadas. ― Como puedes ver son estás de aquí… y aquí…

―¿Y supiste qué nos atacó o mejor dicho quiénes? ―

―La computadora hizo un escaneo rápido a las naves, la otra era demasiado grande, y lo que mis ojos vieron es para no creer. ―Puso una sonrisa ingenua en su rostro malhumorado. ―…Pero… según esto…― Tecleó algo más, y abrió una ventana a un costado, que tomó y la lanzó, casi a la cara del lobo, donde aparecían las formas de las criaturas, y otras muchas letritas más.

― ¿Qué? ― Expresó Wold con sorpresa ― ¿Que no estaban extintos, ya? ―

―Pues tal parece que no del todo…Ya son más una raza nómada… Y por eso mismo muchos ni siquiera saben que existieron.―

―Uhm… Bueno como sea. Lo extraño aquí, es por qué nos atacaron, y no se llevaron nada. ―

― ¿Diversión? ― Insinuó el mono.

―Puede ser… o tal vez algo más. ― Pensó el lobo ―Mmh… ¡Grr! Esto es realmente frustrante. No le hallo sentido a esto…― Llevó una mano a las sienes, con fastidio.

―En fin, después lo averiguaremos, ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino y será mejor que me ocupe de las reparaciones internas, no vaya a ser que vuelvan por más. ― Miró al lobo cuando pareció recordar ― Por cierto… ¿Cómo está la mercancía? ―

Wold le lanzó una mirada fría y respondió ― Estable… Aun no despierta… Estaré con ella. ―Se dio la media vuelta, Algy arrugó su ceño; un poco desconcertado por la escena de hace un momento, se le hizo extraño que Crimson actuara así por un momento.

―Deben ser ideas mías…― Dijo para sí el mono. Volviendo a su quehacer.

Wold se acomodó en una silla, a lado de la humana que permanecía inconsciente aún. Había manchas de sangre por el piso, los utensilios caseros que uso en ella como hilo, aguja, agua, caja de primeros auxilios entre otras cosas, sin contar el desorden.

La dejó simplemente recostada en ese sitio, sus ropas estaban manchadas de igual modo, y el vendaje sujeto a su abdomen, Crimson la contempló, apoyándose en su mano a la orilla de la tabla metálica y fría, sin querer se quedó dormido mientras le observaba.

* * *

><p>―Cierto… Esa vez… esa vez fue cuando los conocí…― Se dijo Viry, aun recordando ya cosas, más actuales.<p>

**Flashback**

―Como ya he cumplido la mayoría de edad y casi todo lo que recuerdo de mi vida había sido en la academia, mi padre me ha asignado al grupo Starfox, lo cual si no mal recuerdo conoció a James Mccloud, y por su puesto a su hijo, el actual líder del equipo. Finalmente lo conoceré, y por fin podré salir y conocer más del sistema. Estoy emocionada porque el día ha llegado, me presentará ante los integrantes―

General Pepper, se prepara ante el grupo de mercenarios, con una sutil sonrisa, presenta a la joven humana a su lado. – Bien, chicos ella, es mi hija Viridiana Pepper, la pongo en sus manos como nueva mimbro del equipo Starfox. Ya es oficial. ―

Fox, aquel intrépido zorro, da un paso al frente; mientras los demás están en fila. –Mucho gusto Viridiana, es un placer. Bienvenida ―

―Ah, llámenme Viry, es más corto y fácil de recordar ― Sonrió al final, con un poco de nervios.

―Como gustes, deja te presento al equipo. – Dio unos pasos, mientras que con la mano extendida al aire, presentó a cada quien ― Él es Slippy, Krystal, Falco, Peppy…―

―Realmente… Es humana… No puedo creer que una especie así, exista… ― Dijo el halcón anonadado.

― Así es, joven Lombardi… ― Le contestó el mismo General, sonando un poco serio, yendo hacia su hija adoptiva. ―Y con esto, la dejo a cargo de ustedes. La documentación, ya deberían estar en tu correo, Fox. ―

―Por supuesto. ― Afirmó el zorro.

―Muchas gracias, papá… Ah… Qué diga… General…― Sonrió apenada.

―¡Aja, ja, ja! Está bien, Viry… Tranquila… Después de todo aun seguiré siendo tu padre…―

**Flashback**

―Y pensar que me dijo esas palabras… sonando como siempre, quién diría que todo eso ocurriría a los escasos meses de haber sido parte del Star Fox…―

_Invasión Aparoid… Ciudad de Corneria._

―El radar detecta la proximidad de otro objetivo…― Se escuchaba la voz robótica del androide R.O.B 64, en los comunicadores de todos los presentes.

Peppy interrumpió ―…Espera… Deja… ¿Huh? Esa silueta… No puede ser…―

Una nave, con un aparoid combinado hasta las entrañas de dicho galeón, se aproximó hasta el Wolfen donde están Wolf y Fox.

―…No… no puede ser…― Musitó la humana para sí, estupefacta.

―…Es la nave del General…―

―…Fox… ¿Eres tú…? ― Se escuchó la misma voz del viejo sabueso, forzando todo lo que podía, para no permitirse ser más corrompido. ―…Es tarde para mi… Los aparoids… ya…―

―¡PAPÁ! ¡Nooo, tu nooo! ― Gritó la chica con desesperación.

―¡General, no puede ser! ― Exclamó Fox también, atónito.

―Hi…Hija, me duele… que veas esto… pero… No hay otra opción, ya no puedo controlarme más… Fox… dispárame… no dejes que esto me destruya―

―¡No…! ¡Sabe que no puedo! ―

―Tienes que hacerlo, Fox. Acepta la realidad…― Comentó el lobo.

― ¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto? ― Se preguntó el zorro, impotente en el momento.

― ¡Eh! ¡No te atrevas! ¡No se te ocurra hacerlo! ―

La humana, se lanzó sin pensar bien, a la nave donde yace su líder de equipo, pero en eso la rebasó el halcón, estrellando su propio Arwing contra la de la chica, cayendo como unos típicos avioncitos de papel, hasta aterrizar de manera forzada a lado de uno de muchos edificios.

El piloto varón, salió despavorido de la cabina, yendo hacia la otra que impactó, la joven humana que no resultó herida, simplemente, escuchaba los gritos del compañero, que enseguida golpeó el vidrio, pero no abría.

Solo se quedó ahí, quieta… Como si estuviese apenas masticando todo en su cerebro, la simple idea de que su padre estuviese infectado por esos seres, era horrible, era como de nuevo, todo, toda aquella pesadilla, que casi no podía recordar, se volviese realidad. Se sintió… sola.

―¡VIIIRYYY! ― Gritó fuertemente Falco, quien ya había roto el cristal, sacando a la humana violentamente de la cabina, la tomó de los antebrazos, pero ella; estaba ida, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera.

Inmutable a simple vista, perturbable por dentro, veía al cielo, a aquél Wolfen en el que McCloud viajaba, y tal vez dudando, comenzó a acatar aquella ultima orden del General Pepper ― ¡No te atrevas, Foooox! ― Volvió a exclamar, con lágrimas en los ojos, que finalmente salieron, se aferró a la ropa color carmín del halcón, luciendo fatigada.

―Tranquila… que a ninguno le gusta la idea… No actúes por tu cuenta, sé que es duro, pero también hay que tener un poco de fe. ―

Escuchó las palabras de Falco, entonces ella sintió algo. Nadie pensó que ella podría actuar de esta manera, ni siquiera ella misma, simplemente fue algo que no vio venir, y que la perturbo hasta el punto de sacarla de sus casillas.

―Aunque no sea mi verdadero padre, aunque no lo sea… mi corazón al saber que podría perder al único familiar, a la única persona que me tendió la mano, a la primera… Sentí que yo también, iba a morir…― Se dijo a sí misma la joven humana, que aun recordaba ese trago amargo.

Al saber que todo iba a estar para mejor, trató de calmarse, ya tanto Peppy como su Padre estaban siendo atendidos por los paramédicos, y aun la misión no había terminado.

―Incluso Peppy actuó como debía ser… Yo… perdí el control…― Dijo sonando triste la joven humana.

―No te lamentes tanto… Ya estará bien, está estable, y eso es lo que cuenta.―Le dijo el halcón, tomándole de la cabeza, para reconfortarla.

―…Sí… Gracias…― Dijo sonando un poco cabizbaja… ―Iré a buscar a Fox…― Se alejó del faisán, a lo que Krystal le gritó ― Deja voy contigo…― Pero, cierto personaje interesado en ella, Panther la detuvo con sus palabras.

La humana siguió con su camino, la verdad ni le escuchó, así que se dirigió al centro que estaba a un par de minutos, notó en aquel enorme hangar exterior, con el emblema de Corneria, que ahí está, así que se dirigió con prisa, escuchó los cuchicheos de ambos líderes, pero… ya había llegado tarde.

―Aah…―Expresó lamentable, con una mano extendida al cielo. Desconcertada, y poco agitada por correr, se entristeció.

―Viry, qué haces aquí…― Preguntó con interés, Fox, quien saltó frente a ella, y se incorporó del suelo.

―Aah… Nada… Simplemente no… No lo alcancé… ― Dijo ella sonando tristona, a lo que Fox se le acercó hasta tomarla de un hombro ―…Quería agradecerle la ayuda… Es todo…― Decía aún con su respirar acortado.

―Entiendo. No te preocupes, es seguro que nos lo volvamos a encontrar. ― Pronunció Fox, con sinceridad.

―…Je… ― Soltó una risita nerviosa ―Tú lo conoces, así que te creo…―

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>―No está de más recordar la primera vez que lo vi… Ahí… a través de un cristal… solo escuchando su voz mientras hablábamos con su equipo. ―<p>

**Flashback**

―Así que es él… el líder del Star Wolf…― Dijo para sí misma, tanto asombrada como alerta ante un grupo de mercenarios con mala reputación, así era como ella los conocía. Pero, también algo más en su interior sucedió…

Ya al haber terminado de pelear con el equipo de O'donnell, comenzaron los diálogos para saber el dichoso paradero de Pigma Dengar.

―Ha sido suficiente por ahora, Fox…― Dijo Wolf, en su tono habitual.

―Oh, vamos. Suficiente de esto, Wolf. Solo quiero saber de Pigma. ― Exigió Fox.

―Uhmm… ― Expresó con interés, a la vez que pasó su mirada a las demás naves, pero vio una de manera singular, y contestó con su mirada puesta en ella ―…Pero, si Pigma, desde hace tiempo que no es más, parte del Star Wolf ― Volvió su vista al líder del Star Fox.

― ¿…Eh…? Eso… Qué fue… ― Se preguntó la humana, sintió como si le hubiese visto el alma, su mirada violeta le fue muy penetrante, poniéndola nerviosa.

―Pero… Entonces, ¿a dónde habrá ido? ― Habló Krystal desde su Arwing, preocupada.

―Ah… Adorable Krystal… Palabras no le hacen justicia… Soy Panther Caroso, a tu servicio. ¡Oh…! Y qué más tenemos aquí, una especie distinta… ― Pasó su mirada a la joven humana, estando a lado de Falco.

― ¿Huh? ¿Quién es este idiota? ― Inquirió el faisán en su típico tono.

―Cuidado, pajarito. Solo estoy siendo caballeroso, cosa que te falta. ― Contestó Panther, muy tranquilo.

― ¡Ah! ¡Qué fue eso, eh! ― Replicó el halcón.

―Oigan, oigan, oigan… Dejen eso. ― Dijo Krystal, para evitar una confrontación más ―…Mira, si sabes dónde está, solo dilo. ―

―Oh… Cómo resistirme ante esto... Tengo entendido, que hay cierto punto, en la torre de Fichina, donde…―

Interrumpió de golpe el lobo gris, sonando severo ―Hablas demasiado… ¡Panther, Leon…! ¡Vámonos! Recuerda esto, Fox… El Star Wolf, te derribara un día de estos…―

Y salieron de la vista de todos los presentes…

―_Esa mirada…_ ― Pensaba aún la chica humana, llevando a su pecho una mano, sintiendo unas palpitaciones irregulares, incluso un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

―Bueno, chicos, ya por lo menos tenemos noción de a dónde ir. Volvamos a la Great Fox…― Ordenó el líder.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p><em>―¿Qué ocurre? Aun no puedo moverme… pero… Argh… ―<em>

Al paso de las horas, la chica comenzó a despabilar… Se incorporó de aquella mesa de metal como las que usan en la morgue de un hospital, por el movimiento, y el leve sonido, el lobo oscuro se sobresaltó al sentirle, llevó su manos a los ojos para tallarlos, diciendo ―Ya despertaste…― Abrió más sus ojos al notar que le veía de manera distinta, parecía ida, como si fuera una sonámbula, intentó levantarse de aquella mesilla.

―O-oye… No te muevas…―Intentó detenerle, pero la chica sin escucharle, se le fue encima con los brazos extendidos, causando que ambos quedaran en el piso del cuarto. Wold quedó boquiabierto, Viry estaba sobre de él apoyada en sus rodillas, y con las manos sobre el pectoral del lobo, pero las movió lentamente a su rostro para acariciarle, él por supuesto seguía un poco estupefacto, no entendía por qué se comportaba así. La joven humana, le tomó suavemente, y fue acercando su rostro, él sintiendo el respirar y un calor que emanaba de todo su cuerpo, entonces, sin moverse; ni decir ninguna palabra, dejó que sucediera, ella logró darle beso que duró un momento, pero en ese inter ella derramó lágrimas, el lobo sintió lo tibia de éstas en su pelaje, Viry al separarse casi nada de él, lo soltó su cuerpo pareció dejar de responderle, y cayó sobre el cuerpo masculino del lobo.

Wold se sorprendió y en seguida la volteó boca arriba, recostándola en el piso, puso una mano en la frente, y dijo ―Ah…Tiene fiebre… La herida le está afectando…― Notó cómo se quejaba la chica, hasta el punto de oírle balbucear. ―…W…Wol… Wolf…― El lobo dibujo una sonrisa desconcertante, y un poco decepcionado, la tomó en sus brazos para cargarla y llevarla a donde se supone es su habitación.

―Necesito antibióticos, y algo frío… la fiebre puede ser peligrosa si sigue subiendo…―

Algy, lo vigilaba por las cámaras, bueno, las que funcionaban, el mono sospechaba de que algo ocurría por la mente de su compañero, pero igual lo dejaba pasar, notó que se dirigía con la humana en brazos, hasta adentrarse a uno de los cuartos de baño.

Wold, abrió la regadera de agua fría, tomó a la chica de nuevo en brazos, y la fue introduciendo lentamente a la tina de baño. Dejándola ahí si acaso unos minutos, al cabo de eso, la chica abrió sus ojos, y por inercia, asustada y confundida, se exaltó.

―Aaah… F-frío… ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Qué pasó! ―

―Hey, tranquila mujer…― Se acercó a ella, y le tomó del rostro, acariciándola sutilmente, la chica con la mirada aturdida le veía expectante, aun con la confusión del momento reflejado en su rostro. ― Estás con fiebre, por eso decidí meterte al agua, para que se bajara un poco… Tranquilízate… Además tu herida se puede abrir―

A la chica le temblaban los labios, y su rostro pálido con unos ojos dormilones, asentó con la cabeza, pareciendo ya más serena, y parecía comprender la situación, aunque por su mente pasaban muchas otras cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Bueno, sé que me tarde, pero es que… Se me meten otras cosas a la cabeza, según yo me dije "El siguiente capítulo es como de relleno :v " ¿Naruto o qué? ¡Ja,ja! No iba a tardar tanto owo… Pero sucedió, así que… Lo siento, y pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya esto sirve como introducción y para que sepan de dónde rayos salió mi Oc, Viry Pepper… En fin, gracias por la paciencia, muchos saludos y bendiciones para todos… nwn/


	5. Capítulo 5: Todo es tu Culpa

**Capítulo 5**

**Todo es tu culpa**

* * *

><p>― ¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó Algy en su tono habitual, al ver que Wold salía del cuarto de baño.<p>

― ¿Huh? Nada… ― Contestó secamente, dándole la espalda al mono, que se quedó un poco estupefacto.

―Oye… Wold…― Se aproximó.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó con fastidio a la vez que se detuvo, apenas iba a dar la media vuelta, sintió la presencia del ágil compañero, que se le abalanzó prácticamente dándole un empujón, causando que se desbalanceara, un segundo y el otro aprovechó para tomarlo por el cuello, lo levantó si acaso pocos centímetros del piso, uno pensaría que no tiene tanta fuerza, pero por algo es un buen mecánico, y lo giró hacia la pared gris, impactándolo contra el muro.

Intentó inútilmente quitárselo de encima ―¿…Q…qué crees que haces…? ―Musitó el lobo, viéndole a los ojos, pero notó la mirada del otro de un modo distinto, no solo era enojo, era otra cosa, lo cual causó que su semblante cambiara, confundido.

―…No… ― Respondió Algy de manera severa.

A lo que Wold, desistió zafarse del agarre, y puso ya un semblante más sereno, pero de igual modo, Algy actuó de la misma manera violenta, volviendo a despegarlo del muro, para finalmente dejarlo caer al piso, el lobo alcanzó a detenerse con sus manos, pero se quedó con la vista puesta en aquel frío suelo metálico.

―No olvides el por qué estamos en esta situación. Mantén tu mente fría, Wold… Para lo que sea. ― Recomendó Algy; de cierto modo, mientras se acomodaba su chamarra remangada.

El lobo aun estando en el piso, pensó en lo que dijo su compañero, cerró los ojos un momento, y se incorporó levemente, quedando en cuclillas. ―…Entiendo…― Manifestó cabizbajo.

― Más te vale…― Respondió tajantemente el mono, dándole la espalda, para volver por donde vino.

En cambio, el lobo oscuro, se terminó por poner de pie, con su vista a la nada, pero con la espinita de lo que tal vez no terminó de decir Algy, cuando de repente, algo lo sacó de su extraña meditación.

―¡Gaaaaah! ―

Volvió de prisa al baño; donde se escuchó la fuerte exclamación, encontrando a la humana con el torso descubierto sólo cubierta por el vendaje, y el agua fría tornándose rojiza de nuevo.

―¡Tonta! ― Se acercó presuroso hasta ella, hincándose para tomarla de la espalda. ― ¡Te dije que no te movieras! ¡Eres idiota o qué! ― Gritó pareciendo enojado, cuando en realidad así no era, pues al ver el cuerpo femenino de la humana, se daba cuenta que en verdad era frágil, contando aquellas ocasiones anteriores; en que se hacía la dura.

―…Guh… ― Soltó Viry, tratando de moverse de la tina y contestarle ―…Ca…cállate… sólo, intente levantarme… Tengo… tengo f-frío… Maldicióoon…― Trató de decir, pues sus labios no dejaban de temblar.

―Sí, sí… Entiendo…― Le dio la razón, y le observó para decir con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro ―…Esto no sirve de nada… Llegaremos a lo mucho en unas horas, aguanta hasta entonces…― Se puso de pie, y tomó unas toallas, lanzando una a la cabeza de la humana. ―Cúbrete, voy a llevarte a tu cuarto, volveré a curar la herida, y a ver cómo demonios le hago; pero tendrás que ver a un doctor…―

―¿…Eh…? ―Expresó la humana, viéndole con asombro, a la vez que se cubría con la toalla. ― ¿Se… te olvida acaso lo… lo que soy…? ―

―¡Me vale…! Lo voy a sobornar… o lo amenazó, yo que sé. ― Se inclinó a ella, la cual le tomó del cuello para aferrarse, el agua escurría por todo el ropaje, despacio y con cuidado la tomó, volviendo a salir del dichoso W.C.

Sólo pasaron un par de minutos, lleva un poco de tiempo llegar a las cabinas, y en el trayecto el lobo, pasó su vista a la chica en sus brazos, notó que se iba soltando, se dio cuenta que perdía de nuevo sus fuerzas.

―…Maldición…― Se escuchó decir de la boca de Crimson.

―¿…Q-qué? ― Cuestionó la chica a manera de susurro.

―…Nada, que soy un estúpido…― Contestó aun sonando hastiado.

―¿Q-qué cosas… dices? ― Respondió Viry, sonando agotada, y con su respiración lenta.

―Estás volviendo a perder el conocimiento…― Dijo Wold en un tono tristón.

Llegó al cuartucho, y la colocó en la cama, ayudándola en el momento a secarse, pero no era muy cómodo, y debía deshacerse de las mojadas ropas, al igual que volver a curarle. ―…Oye… Mujer… ― La cansada y casi apagada mirada marrón de la joven le miró, topándose con los ojos azules del lobo, que se puso nervioso ―…Sabes que no es mi intención…― La chica parpadeaba lentamente, y su respiración leve y profunda se notaba, asentó con la cabeza respondiendo ―…L-lo sé…― Pareció comprender lo que sucedería después que se quedase dormida nuevamente.

Al ya no tener las fuerzas necesarias, el lobo tuvo que terminar de desvestirla, por esa razón se disculpó antes de tocarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Unas horas más tarde<strong>

**Estación espacial de Núricoz:**

―Ya estamos aquí… Iré, a comprar las piezas que me faltan para arreglar la nave, y finalmente terminar con este loco asunto. Tú irás con el doctor, supongo. ― Dijo Algy, viendo a Crimson, que está unos pasos más atrás, casi a un costado suyo.

―Obviamente. ― Respondió en un tono serio, dándose la media vuelta para ir a su consola, cerca de su asiento principal.

―Sólo ten cuidado, Wold… Desde hace rato que tengo un mal presentimiento, y además del Star Fox pisándonos los talones, tenemos otro desconocido que puede volver a atacarnos en cuanto salgamos de aquí; sin razón aparente. ―

―Ni lo menciones… ― Respondió el lobo, ya yendo a la compuerta, sonó desinteresado, cosa que puso un poco histérico al mono.

―¿Wold, estás escuchando? Estoy siendo realista, las cosas se pusieron raras, desde que trajiste a esa mujer. ―

Wold se detuvo en seco ― ¿Qué estás insinuando? ―Preguntó, volviendo a verle.

―No estoy insinuando nada, es obvio. ―Se acercó un poco al lobo oscuro. ― A todo esto, Wold ¿Quién demonios te lo pidió? ¿Cómo supiste de ella o… o… qué? ―

El lobo arrugó su ceño, y meditó en la respuesta que le demandó el mono frente a él. ―…Yo… Ahm… Ya la conocía por cierta situación del pasado. Además, después de todo es única, sería muy difícil de olvidar. ―

Extrañado Algy, dio un paso más ― ¿Ya la conocías, eh? Bien, eso no me lo dijiste. ― sonó a reproche, incluso se cruzó de brazos.

―Lo siento, pero bien sabes; que no dejo que nadie se involucre en mi vida íntima. ― sonrió levemente, más como una mueca.

―Muy tu vida, te lo he dicho. ― Contestó aun sonando inconforme ―…Pero, aún no me has informado, ¿quién te la pidió…?― Volvió a preguntar.

―Mmh… Eso. Alguien me contactó; mucho antes de que saliera de la cárcel, y esa persona bien sabe lo que quiere. Me fue muy específico, muy meticuloso, además de sonar como un caballero. Dejando eso de lado, hasta me dio gusto volver a verla, por alguna razón…―

―Creo que yo conozco la respuesta a eso. ― Se acercó más, hasta colocarse a su costado, y casi como a un susurro le dijo ―…Estás interesado en ella, eres muy obvio, Wold. ―

―¡Ja! ― Exclamó el lobo con ironía ― Sí, claro…― giró los ojos con fastidio.

―Como digas… ¿Entonces, tu cliente sabe que lo encontraremos aquí, no? ―

―Claro. ―

― ¿Tiene manera de contactarte, cierto? ― Volvió a inquirir.

―Él sabe dónde, pues si fue quien nos citó aquí. Y sí, claro.―

―Por supuesto… Lleva tu comunicador, tengo el mío listo por si me necesitas, los mensajes o llamadas se irán directo a mí y a ti…―Soltó un leve suspiro ―…no quiero fugas. Así que ocúpate de la humana. ―

―Ya, ya… Fue lo que tomé hace un rato ―Se lo mostró casi en la cara. ― Tranquilo, que suenas a una típica ama de casa desesperada y mandona… Deja de regañarme. ― Dijo siendo un poco burlón Crimson.

―Ya, salgamos de aquí, que luego vendrán los guardias esos, y nomás nos van a estar fastidiando. ― Mencionó el mono, sin sonar molesto, sólo con tono de ironía.

―Pues; ya lárgate ― Dijo Wold, sonriendo, aún con su cinismo bien marcado.

―Bien, me voy adelantando. ― Salió Algy, primero, ya que el dichoso lobo de Crimson, debía ir primero por la joven humana, que sigue inconsciente.

* * *

><p>―Muy bien chicos, solo un poco más y llegaremos a Núricoz... Ha sido un viaje placentero, si me lo preguntan ―<p>

―Pero nadie te pregunto, Kool― Respondió de manera molesta Charlie, mientras se sirve una taza de café, la cual tenía una frase muy llamativa _"Like a Boss"_ Dándole un sorbo, caminó un poco aproximándose al melancólico lobo gris, que está de pie en una esquina de dicha sala de mando. ― ¿Qué tanto piensas, eh?― Preguntó.

―Ah...― Expresó O'donnell, mirándole de reojo, respondió sonando sereno ― ¿...En serio, quieres que responda a eso?― Sonó ya más a sarcasmo.

―¡Uhmp, pfft, ju, ju, ju! ―Soltó una risita Charlie; alejando la taza de su boca ― Entiendo hombre, sólo intento ayudar. ― Se colocó a su lado.

―Uhm... Lo aprecio, Charlie. ― Respondió casi apático.

―Sí que no tienes muchos ánimos, pero algo ya sabemos. Sólo aguanta un poco más, y podrás partirle la cara al tipejo ese, tu primero. ¿Te parece?― Dijo como si fuera un consuelo para el otro.

―Tch... Sí, está bien. ― Respondió con desanimo.

―Por cierto...― Alzó su vista a ambos costados ― ¿Y el pajarito de Falco? ―

―Ah... No lo sé, estaba aquí hace unos minutos...―

* * *

><p><strong>En un pasillo: <strong>

―Falco...― Nombró Katt, al halcón azulado que está a unos metros de ella, tal parece que le esperaba.

― ¿No se supone que deberías estar cerca de Kool?― Dijo de manera quejumbroso.

―Aaah...― Soltó un suspiro la felina ― Ni siquiera te das cuenta... ¿En serio?― Sonó con fastidio.

―¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ― Preguntó deteniéndose en el acto.

―¡Gaaaah! ¡Sí que eres lento! ― Se dirigió a él con paso rápido y firme, se ve molesta, tal parece que furiosa, a lo que el halcón azul dio unos escasos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que Katt le tomó bruscamente de su chamarra azul cobalto, cosa que puso alerta al otro. La felina le amenazó con la mirada, y lo jaloneó hacia ella, para que quedara encorvado a su altura.

De repente, como por arte de magia; el semblante de Falco cambió por completo, parece el ruborizarse, al igual que el rostro de la linda felina, que permanece con los ojos cerrados. Es obvio lo que ocurre, Katt lo aleja de ella con violencia, empujándolo, de inmediato le da la espalda, diciendo ―Eres un idiota...― Y comenzó a alejarse del faisán. Falco quedó más estupefacto, confundido, hasta con las manos alzadas en el aire, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera, al igual que su pico.

Todo pasó muy rápido, que ni le dio tiempo de pensar en las cosas, simplemente pasó y, después de recapacitarlas un momento, como un relámpago, la imagen de una Viry sonriéndole inundó su mente. Entonces, se dio un manotazo prácticamente en su propio rostro. ―...Viry...― Susurró ―...Maldición...― hizo esa misma mano en puño, que tembló con impotencia. ―…Qué… Qué me sucede…―

**A los pocos minutos:**

―Oh, tú también faltabas Katty...―

―Ugh… Cierra la boca, Charlie...―

―¿Oye, por qué tanta hostilidad, eh?― Dijo de manera severa, con un tono de voz ronca, que parece incluso estar molesto. Hizo que la felina se detuviera, y casi se retractara de contestarle hace unos segundos. ―No es algo que te corresponda. ―

―Lo que suceda en **MI** nave, me es de suma importancia.―

―¿Katt...?― Le llamó Kool, acercándose a ellos.

Black con la simple mirada fría le detuvo, era muy evidente el mensaje que le lanzó. De igual modo la felina respondió ―Danos un momento, Kool―

Esto también llamó la atención del lobo gris, pero no le puso mucha importancia al asunto.

―Ven conmigo...― Ordenó el conejo, encaminándose ya a la compuerta, la hembra le siguió dejando al otro gato azulado detrás, la puerta se abrió y casi chocan Charlie y Falco, quien tiene aún la mente confundida, pero simplemente pasó de él, y la felina rosada ni siquiera le miró está vez.

El faisán, realmente se quedó anonado, hasta que el otro gato se acercó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ―Oye, Falco...―

―Ah... ¿Qué pasó?―

―Katt, está un poco extraña... Waah...―Soltó un suspiro ― ¿No se sentirá mal?― Dijo sonando preocupado.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? ― Preguntó interesado el halcón.

―Bueno, ya sabes... Ella y yo pues...― El suspenso se apoderó del Falco, lo cual le puso nervioso, pensaba en cualquier cosa mala para él, por alguna razón. ―...ella me cuida demasiado... Me trata como su hermano... Y yo como a la mía...― Terminó de decir aquél gato azulado, sonando sincero.

Falco sintió un gran alivio en su corazón, y fingió de momento el no saber por qué. Volvió a confundirse, y de todos modos puso una sonrisa en su rostro, diciendo ―Oye, Kool… Tal parece que malinterprete las cosas. ―

―¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ―

―…a Katt…― Volvió a sonreír, pero solo fue para darle la espalda.

* * *

><p>― ¿Y bien? ― Inquirió Charlie, muy severamente, con la mirada fija y pesada sobre la figura femenina.<p>

La felina rosada, traía la vista al suelo ―...― Black, es realmente intimidante cuando se lo propone.

Volvió a preguntar, casi de manera exigente ― ¿Monroe? ―Dio un par de pasos, cosa que sobresaltó a la felina, y más al sentir el tacto masculino sobre uno de sus hombros, ella le miró a los ojos con impresión y vergüenza, de nuevo el conejo ―...Vamos, Katt... Puedes confiar en este conejo. ― Sonrió de lado, muy levemente, ya sonando más compasivo.

―…Aaah…―Soltó un suspiro la joven, mostrando resignación ―…Charlie… Es sobre Falco. ―

El conejo le soltó, y se cruzó de brazos, mirándole de manera singular, respondió ―…Sí, entiendo las pocas señales que has lanzado, tu indiferencia, tu poca comunicación en sí con él, pero esas miraditas que se echan ambos, eh. ―Sonrió con ligera picardía ― Hasta Wolf lo sabe, y eso que no es tan apegado al pajarito azulado. ―

―¡Ah! ¡Más te vale no decir nada de esto! ¡Que te lo estoy confiando! ― Pidió, tanto avergonzada, pareciendo molesta con ese ceño fruncido, que sólo le dio risa al conejo verdoso, entendiendo que la joven frente a ella, básicamente se había declarado.

* * *

><p><strong>Entretanto:<strong>

En uno de los mercadillos de la susodicha estación, una figura de espaldas, compraba algo de dudosa procedencia, en un local de baja categoría, diría uno. Un hombre de la especie Pitbull, parece ser un carnicero, con su gorrito, y delantal totalmente sucio, le muestra un pedazo de carne, podría ser, ya que es de un extraño color verde oscuro, y cabe mencionar que chorrea algo negro y pegajoso, prácticamente se movía aún ese curioso comestible, si es que lo es…

―…Uhmm… No lo sé… ¿Tú qué dices? ― Se giró de perfil, a ver a su extraño acompañante, que se ve realmente desinteresado.

―Sea lo que sea que elijas, sigue siendo basura…― Contestó su compañero, mientras juega con unas navajas lanzándolas al aire, y atrapándolas como un buen malabarista.

Lo que parece ser una pantera, se alejó un poco del puesto, diciendo ofendido ―Leon, qué grosero. Sabes que me esfuerzo mucho para cocinar, por qué mejor no lo haces tú. ―

―Yo no quiero hacerlo…― Contestó el camaleón sonando apáticamente.

―Ah… Sí, me lo suponía. Además es lo que podemos pagar, no te quejes. ―

―…Sí, has estado eligiendo unos muy malos trabajos, además de mal pagados, y aburridos. ― Contestó con un toque de fastidio, guardando ya esas navajas, en su chamarra oscura, donde claramente al abrirla se podría divisar que tiene una pequeña colección.

―Oye… Vamos a estar aquí discutiendo mis malas elecciones, o me vas a ayudar a escoger lo que vamos a cenar… ―

―No tengo qué responder…―

―¡Bah! ― Se dio la media vuelta, para volver a donde el dichoso carnicero, solo dio un paso, y chocó con un lobo oscuro, notando que trae cargando a alguien más en brazos. Panther intentó disculparse ―…P…perdón…― pero fue inútil, aquél sujeto sólo siguió su camino, sin ponerle mucha atención. Caroso, se quedó un poco extrañado y miró a los ojos rasgados de su compañero camaleón, pareció como si se hubiesen dado un mensaje, probablemente.

―¡Oigan! ¡¿Van a comprar esto o no?! ¡Tengo clientes esperando! ― Gritó el carnicero un poco fastidiado, de estar esperando al cliente.

Panther, se acercó al local diciendo ―… Debe disculparme, pero me temo que no le compraré nada mi amigo. ― Dijo siendo amable, cosa que no le ayudó mucho.

―¡Bien! ¡Entonces largase a otra parte! ― Reclamó el dueño del local, molesto.

―Lo siento…―

―¡Ya, vámonos a lo que sigue…!―Gritó ya encaminándose Leon, y Panther se dio prisa en seguirle, diciendo ―Espérame…―

―Me sorprende que no lo hayas comprado. ―

―Dijiste que no lo querías. ―

―Yo no respondí a nada. ―

―Pues no… pero esa mirada tuya me lo decía… Rayos… estaba barato, pero…―

―Sólo era basura, sacada de un basurero, eso ya estaba podrido, Panther. ―

―Oh…―

* * *

><p>Ya al pasar menos de treinta minutos, la nave debía pasar por un hangar especial de la estación espacial, llamada Núricoz, ubicada cerca de la nebulosa con forma de Z. Donde se presume debería estar la actual pareja de Wolf, y en que se dice está la peor calaña del espacio, un lugar peligroso, donde a las mujeres no se les permiten la entrada; por razones aparentemente desconocidas.<p>

―Muy bien… Les agradezco nuevamente el que nos hayan acompañado. ―

―No hay de qué, Charlie. ― Contestó Kool, con una sonrisita en el rostro ―…Tomaremos una de las naves de apoyo. ―

―¿A dónde piensan ir? ―Preguntó el halcón

―Regresaremos a Macbeth… No hay por qué preocuparse, les haremos saber que llegamos con bien. ― Contestó la felina Monroe.

―Sí…― Le clavó la mirada de una manera distinta, como si le coqueteara. ―…me parece bien. ―

A lo que Katt, se puso un poco nerviosa, y eso que ya se había desahogado con el conejo verdoso, abrió levemente los labios, respondiendo ―…Por supuesto…―

―…Ahm… Será mejor que nos vayamos, aquí es peligroso para Katt. ― Interrumpió Kool, el intercambió de miradas que se echaba la pareja.

―¡Bien! ― Aplaudió Charlie sólo una vez, como para que todos se despabilaran ―…Entonces, aquí nos separamos. Espero volver a verlos… ―Volvió a despedirse de una manera cortés el conejo, acercándose al gato azulado, para darle un abrazo, y luego fue junto con la gatita rosada, donde aprovechó para susurrarle algo al oído ― Estás sonriendo, Katt…―

―…― Katt no contestó, al parecer. ―…sí, estoy feliz de que dejaré de ver tu fea cara. ―

―…Ja… Sí, claro. ― Respondió para nada ofendido el conejo Black.

Wolf y Falco se despidieron de la misma forma, pero cuando Katt y Lombardi se tocaron y se abrazaron, la linda felina le amenazó al oído de manera sutil ―Ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien lo que sucedió…―

Falco, sonrió de oreja a oreja, casi con sorna por saber que Katt se avergonzaba de lo que pasó hace un rato, y por solo molestarle le contestó ―¿Y, qué si lo hago?

Katt le apretó de más el cuello, casi ahorcándolo y dijo para que solo él pudiese oírle ―Vendré por ti, y te cerraré el pico…―

―Mph… ¡Ja, ja! No me molestaría…― Respondió con una sonrisita traviesa, cosa que dejó anonadada a Katt, en seguida lo empujó para quitárselo de encima, fingió demencia, y volvió a donde Kool, para ya marcharse por aquel pasillo, donde debían tomar la nave para salir.

* * *

><p><strong>Base espacial de Núricoz, cerca del mercado. <strong>

Cuando Charlie y los demás finalmente se adentran a las calles, concurridas de gente de casi todo tipo de especie, al pasar por uno de los locales, más bien un bar de poca monta, un grupo de cinco individuos, aparentemente Cornerianos, uno de ellos parece reconocer a aquel lobo gris, y más al llamar la atención de este tipo grande y fuerte, más como un rottweiler, algo panzón por el alcohol, pero se le ve que tiene una tremenda fuerza en los brazos. Se acercó por detrás del trio, comenzando por gritar y llamar su atención

―¡Hey, hey tú...! ¡El maldito lobo bastardo! ― Wolf, al saber que se dirigía a él, simplemente se detuvo, escuchando que el otro tipo le decía, también deteniendo sus pasos ―Sí… Eres tú, el dichoso líder del Star Wolf… ―Dijo, viendo la espalda del nombrado, y detrás de él, se detuvieron más adelante Charlie y Falco, al sentir que no les seguía. ― Oye… ¿Recuerdas cuando asesinaste a mi hijo?―

Wolf, le dio la cara al sujeto, mirándolo de una manera fría, actuando como si aún fuese el aclamado Lord O'donnell ―Recuerdo haber hecho muchas cosas, pero no, no lo recuerdo.― Respondió con apatía, cosa que le enfureció al otro.

―…Grr… Maldito, ahora mismo te haré recordar…― Amenazó preparando sus puños, iba a propinarle un golpe, pero...

―El no hacía las tareas sucias... Ese debía ser yo...― Dijo una voz un poco chillona y muy osada, amenazando al grandote, con una navaja realmente filosa, cerca de su vena aorta del cuello.

Wolf se sorprendió de verlo y dijo ―…Leon...―

―Así es...― Respondió el camaleón, viendo al lobo que le llamó.

―Defenderemos a nuestro líder de quien sea.― Apareció también Panther. El tipo que lo acusaba desistió al ser amenazado por el camaleón, mejor decidió retirarse y se reunió con prisa a los suyos. Leon simplemente lo dejó ir, pero sin dejar de verle con esa intimidante mirada fría. Finalmente se acercaron los otros dos acompañantes del lobo.

―Hola, Falco... ― Saludó, Powalski.

―Leon...― Dijo él a manera de saludo.

―¿Que hacen aquí?― Inquirió el lobo.

―Eso no es de sorprender Wolf, la pregunta es más bien para ti... Ustedes a qué...― Dijo Leon sonando seriamente.

A lo que O'donnell, soltó un suspiro, interrumpiendo y llamando la atención de su compañero y amigo. ―Ah...Viry... ― Miró a un costado, para que no le viera turbado.

―¿Qué?― Dijo, Leon confundido.

―Fue secuestrada por un maldito mercader, un lobo oscuro, que suele vestir de rojo. Ese que pertenecía a _CrimsonRed_. ¿No sé si lo recuerdes? ―

―Ah, ése tipo... ― Dijo Leon, al ya haberse acordado. ―Ese lobo, hizo muchas transacciones y fraudes en su carrera, supe que salió de la cárcel hace no mucho tiempo… Y mira que ya anda haciendo de las suyas. ―

―Eso es algo terrible, Wolf… ― Comentó Panther, pero casi de inmediato, recordó. ―Crimson… también he oído de él… Y… ¡Ah! ¡Wolf! ― Exclamó con sorpresa, e hizo que el mismo lobo gris se girará a verlo ―…creo que… se me hizo ver… Lo vimos, hace menos de qué será… cuarenta minutos... ― Arrugó su ceño tratando de recordar la imagen donde chocó con el susodicho ―Iba con un chico... Diría yo... Pero... Solo fue un segundo, pero ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, era humano...― Dijo aún más sorprendido.

―¡Qué! ¡¿Y porque no hiciste nada, Panther?!― Dijo Wolf, casi histérico, plantándosele enfrente de una manera que el intimidó.

―Cómo iba a saber yo...― Respondió Caroso, un poco sorprendido ante el repentino comportamiento de su líder.

Le demandó con más preguntas. ―¿Cómo está vestida o qué fue lo que viste? Sé me más específico. ―

―Ah… Eh… Lo traía en sus brazos, paso a nuestro lado y por cómo se veía, pude notar que llevaba prisa. Es todo, Wolf. Lo siento…― Bajó la mirada, apenado.

El lobo se trató de calmar tomando un poco de aire, el cual exhaló, y contestó ―…Está bien… No… No debería desquitarme contigo, yo soy el que se debería disculpar.―

―No, Wolf. No te preocupes, es entendible. ― Respondió Panther, de manera compasiva.

―¿En sus brazos, dices?― Inquirió Charlie extrañado.

―Sí... Fueron más al sur, tal vez puedan seguir ahí, no lo sé…―

―Wolf... ― Dijo Leon, llamándolo con discreción, aquél lobo se acercó y Powalski aprovechó para informarle ― No te quiero asustar ni nada de eso, pero Panther olvidó un pequeño detalle. ―

―Qué ocurre, dilo ya ― Pidió con fastidio.

―…Percibí el olor a sangre, cuando pasaron junto a nosotros. ― Respondió el camaleón en un tono nada preocupante.

―Eeh...― Expresó estupefacto ― ¿E-estas seguro?― Hasta pareció el haberse puesto pálido con lo que le informó su amigo.

―Jamás me equivoco con algo tan único. Ya le hice daño una vez, ¿recuerdas? Así que puedo reconocer su aroma. ―

El semblante de Wolf cambio repentinamente, tornándose en aflicción ―Sí… Ahm… Gracias, Leon...― Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, y pasó a ese mechón blanco, como si lo peinara.

―Estate listo para lo que sea. Es mi recomendación.― Dijo en su tono apático el camaleón.

―Sí, eso… intentaré…― Asentó con la cabeza, y se dio la media vuelta, para seguir a los demás.

―¡Vamos, Wolf! ¡Apúrate! ―Gritó Charlie.

Al ya haberse perdido entre el gentío casi sofocante del camino, Panther se acercó a un costado del camaleón y le dijo ― ¿Deberíamos acompañarlos…? ―

―…Ugh… Ya pensé que Wolf estaría bien, no se me ocurrió verlo destrozado nuevamente por esa humana. ― Comentó él, sonando disgustado.

―Eso… es un…―

―…No…― Respondió el camaleón en su tono habitual.

Panther abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, y sonrió diciendo ―…Bien, entonces hay que unirnos a la causa. ―

―Al menos espero que coman mejores cosas que nosotros. ― Terminó de hablar, y salió corriendo, dejando a la pantera atrás, que solo se quedó con las palabras en la boca, y un poco molesto por cómo llama a la comida que suele cocinar, pero es la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto: <strong>

**Nave en curso a Núricoz, desconocida. **

―Aaaaah…― Soltó un leve, pero largo suspiro, una enorme figura, imponente, al punto de casi hacer temblar a sus propios subordinados. Un par de similares, criaturas más pequeñas que él, le siguieron desde atrás, una compuerta pesada y negra se abrió, dándole pasó a tan impactante ente, que caminó tranquilo, va al puente de mando, donde otras más se encuentran en los monitores, y consolas.

En la plataforma más alta, con una vista excepcional, veía al frente, donde la imagen que proyectaba era de la misma nebulosa, que aumentó de zoom, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en aquel cubierto rostro, diría uno, con solo verle a los ojos uno podría darse cuenta de ello.

―…Solo es cuestión de tiempo… ― Giró su cabeza a un costado, ordenando ―… Envíen un mensaje a la nave de Crimson. Que sepa que ya estoy por llegar. ―

―Cómo ordene, mi Lord. ― Se escuchó la chirriante y aguda voz de uno de esas criaturas frente al monitor.

* * *

><p>―Ni se le ocurra tocar donde no deba, doctor…―<p>

―Claro que no… Veamos… Sí que no es tan profunda, por suerte… No hay de qué preocuparse, estará bien. ― Se giró a un costado, y tomó una jeringa, para inyectarla.

―¿Qué es eso? ― Inquirió rápidamente el lobo con desconfianza.

―Eh, esto… es solo un calmante, para quitarle el dolor. Los antibióticos se los daré después. ―

―¿En serio? ― Le miró Wold con suspicacia, de una manera muy penetrante, cosa que incluso hizo dudar al enano doctor.

―…S-sí…―

―Si se atreve a hacerle algo indebido, será un placer acabar con su mísera vida. ―

―…Eh… No, en serio. Mírala, está sufriendo no sólo por el dolor, la calentura incluso está afectándole de manera que está alucinando.

―¡Entonces, qué está esperando! ¡Maldita sea! ― Gritó exasperado el lobo, causando un sobresaltó en el doctorcito, que en seguida tomó el antebrazo a la humana y le introdujo el medicamento.

―…La… la mantendremos vigilada… ―

―Ni crea que me voy a separar de ella. Vaya a hacer lo que tenga qué hacer. ―

―Ehm… sí…― Contestó tímidamente el doctorcito, saliendo con prisa de la habitación, donde el lobo oscuro se aproximó a la humana, llevando una de sus manos a la frente sudada, pareció acariciarle, y soltó un suspiro pesaroso, se le notó afligido, pero ya más tranquilo.

―¿Qué debería hacer contigo, mujer? …Tal vez… Algy, tenga razón… ―

* * *

><p>El mono albino, iba caminando ya con una caja de herramientas en sus manos, y otras partes de alguna nave robada que debió comprar en el mercado, volviendo al estacionamiento de la nave.<p>

―Uhm… ¿Qué es esto? ― Se preguntó Algy, al ver una luz parpadeante en su muñeca, donde tiene un brazalete con pantalla. Presionó unos botones digitales, y entonces se abrió una imagen holográfica, donde apareció un mensaje que de inmediato se tradujo al dialecto normal. Lo leyó con prisa, y hasta su cara cambió, cerró el mensaje, diciendo ― Debo avisarle a Wold de esto…― reenvió el mensaje a su compañero, esperando a que lo leyera, pero aquel lobo parecía tener la mente ocupada en otras cosas.

* * *

><p>―¿Huh…? ¿Pero qué es…? ― Dijo con fastidio el lobo, notando también su brazalete, pero luego, Algy le llamó.<p>

―¿Wold… me copias? ― Dijo el mono.

―…Ah… Qué fregados quieres ― Contestó sonando molesto.

― El cliente ya no debe de tardar, le mandé la ubicación exacta en donde te encuentras, así que espero que el trato salga bien. ―

―…Ah… Qué rápido… ― Sonó un poco desilusionado ―…Sí que actúas con prisa. ―

―Ya te lo dije, quiero terminar con esto ya. ―

―…Uhm…― Expresó Wold, a lo cual Algy preguntó ―¿Qué, qué pasa? No te oyes muy bien. ―

―…Es… la mujer…― Respondió el lobo.

―¿Qué, no está bien? ―

―…No… no es eso… ― Dudo en lo que pensaba decir, y sólo soltó un lamento ―Ugh… Olvídalo… ―

―Wold… Oye, no vayas a decir que cambiaste de opinión. Eres un maldito mercader, no puedes darte el lujo de cambiar de parecer, cuando ya el trabajo está prácticamente hecho. ― Le dijo muy directamente, teniendo parte de razón, además de sentir que sus sospechas, eran ciertas.

―…Eh… N-no… no es…―

―¡Ja! Cómo que no lo es. Estoy en lo cierto… ¡Maldición! ¡Wold! Te dije que la amarraras y la dejarás… ―

―¡Gaaah! ¡Cierra la boca si no me conoces! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa, no fue de ahorita, desde que la conocí… desde que la vi… sentí que era especial… no… No pensé…Traté, ¡de veras que lo intenté…! No quise atreverme a sentir algo por ella…―

―…― El silencio se escuchó del otro lado del auricular, pero solo fue por poco segundos ―…Wold… Ya es tarde para eso. ―

―…Lo sé…― Respondió sonando decaído.

De repente, pareció que todo el tiempo se detuvo, el aire, la atmosfera, todo… cambió de manera repentina, casi como si fuese un maleficio.

Wold, se giró precipitadamente, a la compuerta del cuarto para sólo encontrarse con él… Ese sujeto, tan alto como un muro, cubierto en su totalidad con una túnica larga, que parecía también como una armadura de tiempos medievales, entró solo, sin ese par de criaturas con él, su presencia impactó al otro varón, que simplemente quedó boquiabierto. El único ojo visible, de un hermoso color azul; como el mar, le miró fijamente, para decir ―…Hasta que te encuentro…―

―A-Algy, después hablamos, el cliente llegó― Cortó de inmediato sin dejar hablar al otro que se encontraba en la línea ―…Tú… eres… Ofgard… ¿cierto? ―

―Exacto… Señor Crimson…― Contestó él aún parado en el umbral de la compuerta que no se cerró.

―…Un placer. ― Dijo Wold, tranquilamente acercándose al sujeto.

―El placer es todo mío, Señor. ―Contestó siguiéndole con esa azulada mirada, de repente apareció uno de sus lacayos, que se acomodó a lado de su señor.

Wold le llamó la curiosidad, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, diciendo ―Él…―

―…Viene conmigo…― Contestó sereno ―…No le ponga atención. Ahora bien, ¿puede decirme por qué estamos en este lugar…?―

Wold pareció ido de momento, reconoció aquel ser, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo sintió la presencia de Ofgard pasarlo de lado, yendo a la cama donde está la inconsciente humana.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, se giró al líder de aquella raza extraterrestre, le apuntó con el dedo índice para únicamente gritar lo que se le vino a la mente ― ¡Es tu culpa que esté en cama…!―

―¿Disculpa? ― Expresó Ofgard, sonando confundido.

―Es tu culpa, lo que le sucedió… Fuiste tú quien nos a…―

Las palabras del lobo fueron interrumpidas por la habladuría de Ofgard ― ¿De qué hablas? ¡Cómo se te ocurre tremenda barbarie! Si a ella, se le debe tratar como a vaso frágil…― La observó de la cabeza a los pies, y la tomó con mucho cuidado, en sus brazos, aun diciéndole ―…Tú eres el responsable de esta pena… Crimson…― Sonó a amenaza, fue una amenaza, el ambiente ha cambiado con tan solo oírle decir su apellido, un escalofrío corrió por la nuca del lobo, erizando su pelaje, y su asombro así como su temor por tan imponente mirada azulada, fría como el hielo, sintió que le clavaba un cuchillo entre ceja y ceja.

―…El resto del dinero, está en tu cuenta personal… ― Pasó a su lado, y ni siquiera pudo moverse, era como si estuviera pegado al suelo ―…Disfrútalo…―

Y salió del cuartucho, seguido su cómplice, a lo que Wold simplemente, quedó petrificado. Pero, de quién sabe dónde sacó el coraje, para moverse, seguir a ese sujeto, y gritarle al verle.

―¡Alto ahí! ― Exigió con su arma desenvainada.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya… Esto no era parte del trato…― Dijo Ofgard, sin darle la cara siquiera.

―No es justo… Me timaste…―

―¿No es justo, dices? Eres lo que eres, Crimson, un simple peón en un juego de ajedrez que debía hacer lo que mejor hace… Eso fue lo hiciste, y ahora si me disculpas, aprovecharé mi tiempo con lo que me pertenece… así es como debe ser…―

Solo terminó de decir aquellas palabras, cortantes y frías dirigidas a Wold, que ni siquiera pudo disparar, veía cómo aquél varón se llevaba a la humana, subiendo a un galeón más pequeño, que al que vio Algy.

El grupo de Wolf, apareció a los pocos segundos, solo viendo el cómo aquella nave despegaba, ya para salir de la vista de los recién llegados.

―Llegaron tarde…― Dijo Wold cabizbajo, y serio.

―¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ― Cuestionó Lombardi, tomándolo por el cuello, a punto de golpearlo.

―¡Hey, cálmate estúpido pájaro! ― Le detuvo Charlie.

―¡…Se la llevó…! ¡Ese maldito, se la llevó! ―

―¿De qué hablas, Wold? ― Inquirió confundido el lobo gris, viendo en un estado arrepentido y derrotado al otro.

―…Su nombre es Ofgard, es el líder de una raza casi desconocida, que se creía extinta… Oikgords…―

―¿Qué? ― Expresó Wolf, confundido, casi con el ceño fruncido por la extrañez.

―Esas cosas desaparecieron hace décadas, casi para ser precisos desde las guerras Lylat…― Replicó Charlie.

―Sí, lo sé. Pero, entonces dime qué fue lo que vi… ―

―¡Eso no importa! ― Exclamó con desesperación Wolf ― Quiero saber por qué… Maldita sea, ¿Por qué se llevó a Viry? Tú debes de saber algo. ¿Para qué la quiere? ―

―No tengo la menor idea, solo pensé que era un cliente normal, un coleccionista, pero a como la llamó él, parece que tiene cierta fascinación hacia ella, la miraba distinto, no como un depravado sexual, la respeta casi como una diosa, y la trató con cuidado. "Vaso frágil" dijo él―

―Suficiente…― Dijo Wolf, yendo a él y lo tomó de su chamarra jalándolo con fuerza ― Tú vienes con nosotros. ― Ordenó.

―¿Eh? No puedo dejar a Algy…― Trató de detener al otro lobo, que prácticamente le arrastró.

―Mándale un mensaje, llámalo, que nos siga, me da igual. Volveremos a Corneria, pensaremos mejor las cosas, con la mente fría, porque para serte sincero… ― Se detuvo, sonrió de manera perturbadora, aún aferrado de su chamarra, y le volteó a ver de una manera tétrica ― …Tengo ganas de ver tu sangre correr…―

―Ése es el Wolf que conozco…― Comentó Leon, con una sonrisa sádica también. ― Si quieres yo me encargo, Wolf. ―

O'donnell, giró su único ojo violeta, visible, y le sonrió con placer ― …Si me haces el favor, Leon… ―

―¡Oigan, oigan! ― Exclamó Charlie, yendo al par de lobos, quitándole las manos de encima a Wolf de Wold, causando que ambos se tambalearan. ―Aquí nadie va a desmembrar a nadie, eh… Será mejor que volvamos, estoy de acuerdo en eso con Wolf. Así que, andando. ―

―¿Eso es todo? ― Preguntó molesto, Lombardi.

―Sí, Falco. Es todo… no podremos seguir esa nave en este momento, tal y como lo dijo Wolf, debemos armar un plan, y entre más rápido mejor. Volvamos, es todo. ―

―Ah… ― Frunció el ceño y apretó ambas manos haciéndolas puño… ¡Gah! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya qué! ― Expresó el halcón.

* * *

><p>En un lugar, muy tenue, el enorme bulto masculino, parece admirar de lo que acaba por adquirir, la figura femenina permanece aún dormida, y está dentro de una capsula, Ofgard se quitó la capucha, el cubre boca, dejando visible un cabello negro, largo como por encima de los hombros, y un mechón le cubre uno de sus ojos el derecho para ser precisos, también aprovechó para quitarse uno de sus guantes ennegrecidos.<p>

Acarició a la humana tiernamente del rostro, con la mano con la que se deshizo del guante, la joven pareció despertar, sólo fue un escaso minuto, donde lo único que vio fueron aquellos ojos azules, penetrantes que sobresalían, en especial el derecho, ya que se había recogido su mechón oscuro, ese ojo fue demasiado intrigante, causando que la chica sólo preguntase ―¿…Quién eres…?―

El hombre sonrió levemente, mostrando es blanca dentadura ―Soy… quien mejor te conoce… Viry…―

―Eh…―Expresó débilmente la chica, para volver a perder el conocimiento.

―…Y soy el único a quien le perteneces…― Volvió a sonreír con más ánimo, dejando ver unos colmillos, más largos de lo normal.

…Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor<strong>: Sé que me tarde, lo siento n_nU Pero, aquí lo tienen… Espero y les haya gustado nwn/ Realmente no tengo mucho qué decir, solo que sí le metí más coco xP A la historia, y aún estoy atorada en cómo seguirle, ya que tengo un montón de ideas locas xD ¡jajaja! Ya veré con qué me quedo al final, y espero sea buena xD De nuevo gracias mis queridos (as) lectores (as) Les mando muchos saludos y bendiciones.

_**Foxbellikostar**_: Lo intentaré hombre, ya ves cómo ando ¡Ja, ja! Saludos y un abrazo.

_**Ray Wolf Aran**_: Mi hijo querido xD Gracias por tu paciencia y x3 y sabes que te quiero ¡eh! xD ¡Jajaja! También un abrazo y espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy… owo/


End file.
